Our Little Secret
by mozzi-girl
Summary: During a typical Homicide case, Mal comes across an old engraving in a tree that reminds him of his past. Natara begins asking questions, but will Mal be ready to open up to her about something he's been running away from for what seems like forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter One_

* * *

_**Okay, so I know I'm working on my other story but I had this idea AGES ago and finally wanted to write it up. It'll only be a short-ish story, or that's the plan at least. Just a heads up so you don't get confused, the first bit is a flashback (in Italics) Also, there will be fluff included in this story obviously, since I'm QOMF, meaning I cannot live without it ;D Anyway, enjoy and review to let me know what you think? **_

* * *

"_Mal! Come back here, you know running will only make your situation worse!" The familiar, yet distant voice of Detective Maria Yeong called. _

"_No, I'm not going to that damn precinct again. I didn't do anything!" Mal retorted, not looking back. _

_Mal continued to bolt through the streets, avoiding bystanders and various objects that may block his way. He was panting heavily and felt his leg muscle burning, but continued to run, hoping that he could make it just a few more metres and escape deep into the forest nearby. He zigzagged to make himself less of an easy target if the cops did decide to take a shot at him._

_Making a sudden left and almost losing his footing, Mal pushed onward into the forests, deftly clearing a jump over a fallen tree and slowing his pace down slightly to take in his surroundings. He was never good with recognising the path he had to take in order to get __**there**__, especially__through a bunch of dumb trees. Luckily he spotted the deep carving embedded within a large tree and smirked to himself. He was close now, just a little longer. _

"_Mal, stop!" _

_Damn. They were still tailing him. Mal thought the situation over quickly in his head and then decided to stop running, instead blending into the background by diving to the floor and hiding behind a bush. He tried to steady his breathing, unsure whether or not Maria had seen his actions. He had no idea how close she had been, or if she could see his form right now. He just prayed that she couldn't. _

'_Goddammit. Leave already.' He thought bitterly, frowning. _

_After being still and silent for a few minutes, Mal took a risk and peeked his head over the bush to scan the area. Sure enough, the cops were exploring the area, but Mal was only focussed on one person in particular. Maria Yeong. She was always the one to take him down and drag him back to the precinct for interrogation. _

_Personally, he was tired of all this drama. _

_All he had done this time was hold a party on the beach and refused to stop it when the cops arrived, nothing too serious. What was wrong with having a little fun now and again? _

"_Oh what's the damn point?" _

_He huffed and stood up from his hiding place. Instantly everyone pointed their guns in his direction, but Mal held his hands up in surrender. _

"_You win Maria. I give." _

_Detective Yeong approached him cautiously and pulled his hands behind his back, slapping some cuffs on his wrists, clamping them down tightly. She wore a disapproving look on her face and shook her head. _

"_Mal you're under arrest... again."_

"_You don't have to say 'again'." Mal spat._

_Maria sighed and shoved Mal forward, dragging him out of the woods and over to her squad car, while reciting his rights. It was already dark and the blue and red lights flashed as sirens blared in the background. Curious onlookers had gathered around the scene, being held back by a couple officers. She pushed Mal into the back of her car and slid into the driver's seat wordlessly. The only sound she made was the occasional sigh or huff._

"_Mal..." Maria started softly as she drove to the precinct. "This has got to stop, you know."_

"_I didn't do anything."_

"_You were being reckless and refused to stop the party that disturbed the neighbours and-"_

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. No need to explain." _

"_Well then, you understand while you're under arrest?"_

"_Duh, I'm not an idiot. I just don't get why I'm always the one getting arrested." _

"_Because you're always the one that starts it. You started the party."_

"_So? We were just having a little fun..."_

"_I know," She sighed again. "But-"_

"_I don't care."_

"_... Very well." _

_The rest of the car journey was silent, the only sound coming from the radio that played a calming tune quietly and the noise from outside. Mal stared out the window, feeling the harsh, cold metal pinching his skin. He watched the various lights zoom by; only catching a glance at the place they originated from. Maria pulled up outside the brightly lit precinct and escorted Mal inside. Because it was late only the night shift officers were present, they stumbled around looking like zombies as they went. Mal went through the usual routine before being shoved into a holding cell. _

_The small room was dull, grey and cold. Removing Mal's handcuffs and locking the cell door, Maria leaned against the bars and bit her lower lip. Mal didn't make eye contact as he resigned against the far wall, sliding down it and rubbing his sore wrists. _

"_I'll be back in a little while... or you could make this easier for you now and confess?"_

"_You already know it was me. Am I gonna be charged or not?"_

"_Maybe... I'll see what I can do, Mal. But no promises. I'll give you family a quick call."_

"_No!" Mal yelled and jumped up. "Please, don't do that. My mum has enough stress as it is and my sister and uncle will kill me!" _

"_Mal, they have to know."_

"_**Please**__ Maria..."_

"_I'm sorry Mal... and its Detective Yeong to you." _

"_But-"_

"_No buts. I'll be back soon." _

_As Detective Yeong left, Mal groaned and paced around the small room. He felt a surge of worry and anger fill him, he clenched his fists and tried to control his temper, but it was no use. He growled and punched the wall, hard, feeling the burning pain surge through his hand and hearing the crack of his knuckles breaking. He cursed loudly and gripped his hand, looking down at it and seeing his knuckles bleeding. Mal collapsed onto the floor again and buried his head in his knees, after pulling them up to his chest. The physical pain only went so far, but the pain he felt inside seemed to never cease. _

_Mal knew he always screwed up somehow, so what was the point in trying anymore? _

_He looked around at the emptiness, no, the loneliness that set in throughout the eerie silence. The only thing that provided light for him was a single dimly lit light bulb above his head and the moonlight casting a silver silhouette against everything it touched. _

_Mal's anger soon ceased and was replaced by utter shame. He tried his hardest to fight back the hot tears that filled his vision, determined not to cry, it's not what Fallon men did – or that's what his Dad used to tell him all those years ago. He never wanted to become this... this screw up, stuck behind jail bars like his Dad. He wanted to make some of himself eventually, maybe join the force of the SFPD and work his way up to be a detective. Do the things his Dad never did. Be a fighter for justice that his Dad wasn't. Be a cop, not a criminal. But who was he kidding? As if they would ever accept him. He was just a hopeless case. A screw up. If he had only kept on running to get __**there **__he would have been safe. No one knew about that place. _

"_Mal?"_

_Mal was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the voice calling to him. _

"_Mal...?" _

* * *

"Mal!"

Mal snapped out of his reminiscence and turned to face his partner, who was looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, Nat. I'm fine... sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, as I was saying, according to Kai, the body was found nearby so I was thinking we go and check it out."

"Yeah, lead the way."

Natara nodded and started walking further into the woods that were all too familiar to Mal. He glanced back at the tree that still held the deep engraving from his past within it and smiled slightly. He heard Natara call out from over her shoulder and quickly followed her. He jogged up beside her and looked around, noticing the small blood stains splattered amongst the dead leaves.

"Nat, you seen these?" He said, pointing to one.

"Oh..." Natara stopped in her tracks and bend down, looking closer at the blood stains. "Hm... we should tell Kai later, but for now we have a more important job to do."

"Okay, but I'm not telling him. He annoys the crap out of me and I'll be damned if I willingly talk to him."

Natara laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You always find a way to look on the bright side." She said sarcastically.

"Yup, because I'm just _that _positive." He retorted and flashed her a charming smile.

As they approached the crime scene, the all too familiar scene of yellow police tape and the solemn faces of officers greeted them. Mal and Natara pushed past them and saw the slightly mangled frame of a young woman with blood-stained-blonde-hair lying face down in the dirt.

"Damn..." Mal mumbled and scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Kai was hunkered over her form, examining the number of wounds on her body. How he could take the smell, Mal would never know. Natara cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Kai, have you found anything for us?"

Kai's head shot up and a huge grin plastered itself on his face. Already Mal was starting to get annoyed and Kai hadn't said two words to him. He jumped up and bounded over to Natara, sticking a plastic bag in front of her face.

"Yup, I got this Agent Boom Bottie!"

Natara glared at him and lowered the bag. She rubbed her temple and forced a smile onto her face.

"It's Natara... and what is 'this'?"

"It's the bullet I found embedded in that nearby tree," Kai pointed over to a dented tree "and it's consistent with the bullet we found in our Vic."

"So...?"

"Well, we know that it was probably a homicide and someone with lack of aim since this is only one of the bullets we found. We still have to run ballistics down at the lab for a full analysis, but so far it seems like an easy case!"

"Great," Mal interrupted and joined Natara "Anything else?"

"Well, we think it might have been a mugging that went wrong, she tried to flee but things got out of hand and... well, voila. Dead body."

"Okay, good work Kai. Call us if you find anything else."

"Will do Malligator!" Kai saluted "You can count on me!"

"Don't _ever_ say that again. Come on Natara."

Natara nodded and followed Mal back in the direction of their squad car. Before they left though, Natara turned back and called to Kai.

"Oh and Kai?"

"Yes Agent hot stuff?"

"Ugh... we found some bloodstains nearby, headed south."

"Awesome, I'll check it out!"

"You do that..." Natara mumbled and continued walking.

Mal chuckled and shook his head. Natara looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, don't matter."

"No, tell me."

"It's just... the way you react when he calls you stuff like that. It's funny."

"How is it funny? It's _highly_ annoying actually!"

"Yeah, that's what makes it funny!"

Natara glared at him and delivered a swift punch to Mal's bicep. He groaned in pain and glared back at her, gaining a smirk. She happily trudged onward and sighed contently as they reached the squad car. Natara rode shotgun while Mal drove. She went over the case file once more as the radio played in the background. Eventually Natara's mind drifted to the way Mal had reacted earlier... just staring at a nearby tree. Curiosity sparked inside her and she turned to face him, placing the file in her lap and crossing her leg over one another. Mal glanced over at her and smiled, before focusing on the road once more.

"Mal, what was all that about earlier?" she asked, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier. When you were staring at a tree for about five minutes."

"Oh... that. Nothing, I was just... thinking."

"Thinking? A little dangerous for you isn't it?" Natara quipped, making Mal chuckle. "I thought you were a go-with-the-gut guy."

"I am, doesn't mean I can't think now and again."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Like I said, Nat, nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Aw come on. Tell me."

"No."

"Mal."

"No!"

"Why not?" Natara whined.

"Because it doesn't matter!"

"Ugh, you are so difficult sometimes."

Natara folded her arms across her chest and turned away in fake annoyance. Mal glanced over at her and frowned.

"Nat?"

Natara didn't say anything and looked out the window, trying to keep up her act, but when Mal acted so adorable like that, it was hard to resist a smile.

"Natara...?"

She still didn't reply.

"Alright, alright," Mal sighed "I'll tell you... don't be mad."

Natara turned back to Mal and smirked triumphantly. Mal rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before biting his lower lip. All the while Natara's mind was at work, running different scenarios through her mind.

"Well, that place reminded me of... something that happened a long time ago."

"How come? Is that why you were staring at the tree with the carving? Did you do that?"

"You saw that then?" Natara nodded. "Oh. Yeah it has something to do with that."

"What exactly?"

"Natara. I'd rather not discuss this right now, or at all."

"But why? What could have possibly happened that would make you-"

"We're here."

Mal pulled into the precinct parking lot and jumped out of the car before quickly heading inside, holding the door open for Natara as she strolled in. She thanked him and headed towards their office. Natara placed the case file on her desk and spun around to look at Mal, who was looking at the wall; which was covered in images and bits of information from the homicide case. He didn't make eye contact but continued to glance over at Natara, who was trying to scrutinize him, and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Natara knew he was keeping something from her, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. She knew it was something to do with the single line that had been slashed into the bark of the tree in the woods, but apart from that... she had nothing.

"Mal" She started, gaining his attention finally. "... After work, you wanna grab dinner?"

"Sure, Chinese?"

"Hm... maybe" Natara smiled. "How about we go to Rip Van Winkle's instead? We haven't been there in ages and I'm kind of in the mood for fish..."

"Ha, sure! I've missed that place. Oh but don't mention that I owe Sean $10."

"You're secrets safe with me, Mal."

They both smiled and got back to work, but all the while Natara wanted to question Mal's secret further, but remembered that they had a case to solve. Well, that and she wouldn't want to push him too far and risk an argument. She could talk more over dinner and was looking forward to it anyway. It had been a while since they had had dinner together and just hung out as friends instead of partners.

No matter what feelings she thought she had towards Mal, she still told herself that he was only her best friend. Which was true after all... just that she could sometimes picture things being a little... more than that. More than just friends. Mal was caring, protective and actually understood her, unlike anyone else.

That was why Natara eventually refused to marry Oscar.

* * *

She had been at his apartment, having dinner, when a thought popped into her mind. She wanted to learn more about Oscar, since she thought he knew a lot about her. So Natara asked a couple questions and got some answers, which was fine. But when they had finished eating and was looking at the city on the balcony, Oscar changed the conversation topic to the usual. _Work_. It had annoyed Natara slightly, but it wasn't unexpected. Work was all they ever spoke about really...

Natara listened to Oscar's day and his problem, helping him any way she could. But when she started talking about her day and her most recent case, she noticed Oscar wasn't listening, and just nodding every now and again. She was a little shocked. How he could just not give a damn. Natara tried her hardest to regain his attention but when he cut her off and used the classic line of 'It'll be alright, you'll get him. You always do babe' and began kissing her neck... that was the last straw.

Natara pushed him off her and they had had an argument. Natara bringing up everything that annoyed her that evening and how he never listened, while Oscar almost instantly jumped on the topic of 'Mal' and how she always brought him up all the time. Eventually she had stormed out; throwing the engagement ring at him and headed back to her apartment that she had recently brought calling up the one person she needed. Mal.

* * *

Natara found herself staring at said person from across her desk, while doing her report. Luckily he hadn't noticed and she directed her gaze downward, blushing slightly. They had been working on the homicide all afternoon and it was nearing the end of their shift. The room was silent and Natara could hear the sound of busy officers outside. She looked back to her work and realized she had finished. Smiling to herself, she looked up to Mal who seemed to have finished too. He met her gaze and smiled, glancing towards the door.

"Well, since we've finished early, what do you say we grab a slightly earlier dinner?"

"Sure, I'll just grab my things."

"Okay, I'll hand in your report."

Mal leaned over and scooped up Natara's report, holding them in his hands and turning on his heels, hearing Natara thank him as he walked out the room. He strolled over to Captain Maria Yeong's office and knocked on the large wooden door. After a few moments, Mal heard her call him in. He opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Hey Captain, here's our reports." Mal said as he placed them on her desk.

Maria looked up at him and smiled for the first time in weeks, since the Livewire case ended and they had finally managed to convince Amy to come back and work for the SFPD again. She seemed to be adapting well.

"Thank you Mal, dismissed."

Mal nodded and walked out her office, closing the door and meeting Natara at the entrance. Mal grabbed his jacket and they both exited the precinct, walking into the parking lot and driving to their favourite Chinese restaurant. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, casting a warm red and orange glow across the city. Mal had a feeling he knew the one topic that was going assured to come up during this dinner. A thing he had been running from for a long time and something he had hope he would never have to discuss with anyone, but especially not with Natara: _his past_.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading, if you'd like to see more flashbacks on Mal's rebellious past (which I might include anyway) or more of Amy than let me know, I just wanted her back :') Review? Thanks for reading guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Two_

_**I wanted to say an enormous thank you to everyone that read/reviewed/subscribed etc. It honestly means the world to me and I wouldn't be writing anything without you all supporting me. So thanks! :) And I'm so happy you like this idea! Enjoy and review?**  
_

_**Oh! Before I forget, right at the end there is sort of SPOILERS for the most recent On Demand Epsiode: Volume 9 Chapter Eight. Nothing too drastic though and I put my own spin on what happened. **_

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**_But I Have Promises To Keep - Thanks so much, the secret will develop more throughout the story, enjoy!_**

**_Breezy Fan - Hey Lisa! Thanks, I had always imagined his rebellious youth to be like that, and thank you I wanted a new spin off instead of the wedding thing. Haha yeah she is, but later on ;) Haha thanks for the awesome review, enjoy. _**

**_HopelessRomantic1994 - Hey Jade! Thanks, I'm glad to hear you say that. Well you'll find out later ;) Enjoy! _**

**_Things in Ink - Hey Rose! Thanks, glad you like it! I will do, thanks for letting me know you want to see that. Aww thanks, I did try! Thanks!_**

* * *

The entire sky was painted the most dazzling array of reds and oranges that anyone had ever seen. The pink clouds sailed across the orange ocean in the sky and covered the sinking sun; that gave the appearance of setting into the sea itself upon the horizon. San Francisco city was still abuzz with various activities and people whizzed by without a care in the world.

Mal pulled his car up outside Rip Van Winkle's and slid out of the vehicle, feeling slightly more nervous and going over a mini speech in his mind to try and explain the topic of conversation he was dreading would turn up over the evening. He walked around to Natara's side and opened the door for her, hiding his emotion by flashing her his charming smile and extending his hand to help her out. Natara responded with a grateful smile and elegantly placed her hand in his. Mal wrapped his fingers around her palm and gently lifted her out of the car. He shut the door as Natara made her way inside. Turning around, Mal noticed the natural sway of Natara's hips when she walked. It was almost mesmerising and Mal found himself staring... just watching as she walked. That was of course until Natara looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the lack of company by her side.

"You coming or what daydreamer?" She quipped.

Mal shook himself out of the trance and responded by nodding, before jogging up beside her and looking away, blushing slightly. Natara giggled and they made their way inside, throwing open the wooden double doors and strolling in. As usual, the restaurant was bustling with life and Mal led Natara over to where the owner, Sean, was stood talking to customers. Upon seeing them, his face lit up and he quickly ceased his conversation, making his way over.

"Mal, Natara! Good to see ya! You want the usual table?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Mal replied, smiling.

"Of course, anything for my best customers," Sean gestures over to his left "This way."

Sean grabbed two menus and led Mal and Natara over to their usual table, overlooking the beach. They took a seat opposite each other as Sean placed the menus down in front of them. He turned to Mal and winked before walking off, making Mal roll his eyes. They decided on the usual and ordered. While they waited Natara started off the conversation about their latest case, discussing her ideas and in return Mal telling her they were brilliant; which he honestly thought they were. Every idea was even more intellectual than the previous one.

"With ideas like that, we'll catch him in a heartbeat." He commented while looking at her admiringly.

Natara blushed lightly and lowered her head, so that her hair fell in front of her face and slightly obscured it from Mal's view. He still noticed it though and smirked, before their food arrived and cut off his train of thought. While eating, their talking ceased and they were left in contented silence. Only after they had both finished eating did their conversation resume and Mal brought around the topic of their past cases, unaware that he was subconsciously edging Natara's mind closer to the topic he dreaded. They spoke for a short while inside, enjoying the relaxing candle lit atmosphere and warmth, until Mal asked if Natara wanted to head out on the porch like always. She agreed and they both stood up, leaving the money on the table and heading outside.

The cold breeze whipped at their skin as soon as they stepped outside, causing Natara to involuntarily shiver. Mal noticed this gesture and looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"Nat, you okay? We don't have to come out here."

"Yeah I'm fine."

She flashed him a reassuring smile and walked over to the handrail, resting her arms on the wood and staring out at the deep blue ocean. Mal sauntered over to her side and imitated her actions, before sighing. Natara glanced over to him to see him hanging his head, staring down into the water. She instinctually reached over and placed her hand on his arm, making him direct his attention to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong." He said, trying to sound genuine.

"Mal." Natara said somewhat sternly. "You know I know you better than that. What's the matter, seriously?"

"Damn." He sighed "Nothing gets by you does it."

"Nope, now come on."

"It's just... do you remember when we first came here?"

"Of course, we'd just met, during the Maskmaker investigation. Why?"

"Things just... seemed easier then. I mean sure, I was going through one hell of a divorce, but... I dunno. My life's changed so much since then, and I'm not sure if it's for the better or not."

"Mal..." Natara turned to face him and took his hand in hers. "Change isn't always a bad thing. We've been through a lot, yes, but honestly? Meeting you and coming here, to San Francisco, has been the best thing to happen to me in a long, _long _time. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it anymore."

"Me either." Mal smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Thanks Nat, sorry to be a downer."

Natara laughed and gently slapped Mal's chest. He chuckled and looked up into the sky. Natara followed his gaze and her mouth slightly dropped at the sight. She gasped and leant over the rail a little more, almost trying to get a closer look. Mal smiled at her reaction and silently hoped this would be enough to avoid the topic a little longer.

"It's beautiful..." She mumbled. "Well, you know, for the city."

Mal nodded in agreement and watched as Natara moved a little closer to him. He didn't hesitate to lift his arm and let it rest upon her shoulders. Natara smiled and leaned into the embrace, snuggling into his shoulder. They stared up and saw a few stars dotted around the black sky, illuminated alongside the full moon, shining brightly and casting a silver ray across the ocean. The gentle waves lapped at the sand below.

Natara looked down and bit her lower lip. She had always loved the beach at night and felt a strong urge to run down there and feel the cold, soft sand beneath her feet. Mal caught sight of her doing this and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just... can we?" she whispered, almost timidly.

"Sure, if you want to."

Natara beamed and pulled away from the embrace. She grabbed Mal's hand and rushed through the restaurant, narrowly avoiding customers and jogging down the hill that led to the beach. Because it was night time, no one was in sight, which made Natara happier. She hated crowded beaches; it killed the atmosphere for her. Finally releasing Mal's hand, Natara slipped off her shoes and held them in her hand, before running onto the sand. Mal laughed as he watched her make her way to the water, before following in suit. She stopped just before the waves were able to grab her feet and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Sea air was refreshing. In moments Mal was by her side, staring out into the water once more.

Natara felt his presence and re-opened her eyes, looking at him and smiling wildly. Mal returned one and gently slipped his hand into hers, feeling her soft skin brush against his. Natara blushed slightly as they began walking along the beach together. Only now did the thought cross her mind.

'_Now would be a perfect time... He's calm, he's not hungry, which is always a bonus, and we're alone.' _She thought, smirking to herself.

She knowingly began stroking the top of his hand with her thumb and glanced at him. She didn't even give him chance to respond in any way before blurting out the one thing that had been on her mind all night.

"Mal, I want to know about what you've been hiding from me."

Mal inwardly groaned. He _knew _Natara would bring that up now, while they were alone. He stayed silent for a short moment, going over whether or not to try and avoid the situation or just to tell her. But how could he... it was _their _place. Completely secret to everyone but _them_.

"Natara, it isn't something I can really tell you."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Because... because, it's secret."

"Secret." Natara parroted in an unimpressed voice "Seriously."

"Yes. It's a secret."

"Mal, we're not ten. We don't need secrets, and I thought we told each other everything anyway?"

"We do, we do... just not this."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"What? No, of course I trust you Nat. It's just..." Mal sighed. "I can't."

"... _Please_?"

Mal went wide-eyed. It was so rare to hear Natara actually beg for something. She was normally calm and collected. He looked at her, meeting her eyes and instantly locking with them. He saw the concern, the worry and curiosity that were hidden within them. It caused his pace to slow and eventually stop. They still locked eyes, and turned to face each other. Mal saw how they dazzled under the moonlight, and the reflection off her eyes made her appear like tears were present, which thankfully was just an illusion. Seeing the almost innocence within her eyes, Mal felt his walls crumbling down and knew he couldn't hide something from her, especially when she looked at him that way. He huffed and took her hands in his, gaining a serious look and looking her straight in the eye.

"Okay. You win," Natara smiled "But,"

Natara's smile faltered slightly.

"But, why does there have to be a 'but'?"

"Just listen, okay?"

Natara nodded and unconsciously squeezed his hands, waiting eagerly for him to continue.

"What I'm going to tell you... it's something I've been trying to forget all my life. I know you wouldn't anyway, but please Natara, _promise _me you'll never breathe a word of this."

"I understand Mal, you have my word."

"Thank you... Okay, here goes nothing... When I was younger, I got into trouble. A lot. Over stupid things, like partying and drunken fights, that sort of thing. But there was always this one place that absolutely _No one _knew about, except for me and... Well, Dad."

"You're father?"

"Yeah, we discovered it years back when I was six. He took me out for some father bonding crap and we came across this deserted area in the woods. To make sure we could always find it again, if need be, we carved nearby trees. Every weekend, we went back there and... Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd rather show you." Mal said smiling.

"Y-You'd show me? Mal, you don't have to... I mean it's obviously a special place that you and your father shared when you were younger."

"I know, but I want to." Mal smiled "I trust you Natara, and you're going to have the privilege of becoming part of this."

"Wow... thanks Mal."

"Just one thing... this is our little secret."

"Of course."

Natara smiled as they made their way back up the beach and got back into Mal's car. He took a deep breath and began driving towards the forest that he knew so well. All the while Natara couldn't help but think of how much Mal must trust her to allow her in on his one and only secret. She smiled to herself and felt an uplifting feeling in her chest. She knew they were close, but this just proved to her exactly how close they had become over their brief time together. And now... she was heading to a special place in the woods, she had always loved the outdoors, but couldn't imagine what in there would appeal to Mal. As he'd said before, it was just a bunch of dumb trees. So many things rushed through her mind as she tried to picture the scene. Was it large? Small? Open or closed? Would there be a river nearby? Who knew. Only Mal and his Dad did, and she was about to be allowed access to it. It truly was an honour to her. But all she could do for now was wait in silent excitement as Mal cruised down the streets.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Down at the crime lab, Amy and Kai were working the graveyard shift, going over a number of different types of evidence that fell their way. Amy was at her old work station, typing away furiously on her computer, whereas Kai was hunched over a telescope analysing some skin cells recovered from a crime scene. There was a long, partially awkward silence that befell the room until Kai broke it.

"Booyah!" He exclaimed, causing Amy to jump.

"Kai!" She scolded, glaring at him.

"Oh... sorry. I-I did it."

"Congratulations, I'm _so _happy for you..." She replied sarcastically and got back to work.

Kai looked up at her and debated with himself whether or not to approach her. Amy had been running on low energy recently, which made her irritable, so Kai didn't want to risk getting slapped... again.

"Um... Amy?" He said timidly. "Do you want me to grab us some coffee?"

Amy's glare softened and she looked back up from her station. Almost immediately did she meet Kai's gaze and smiled slightly.

"Uh... yeah, if it's not too much trouble. Thanks Kai."

"No problème!"

With that said he bounded out of the crime lab, leaving Amy to giggle to herself.

'_He's such a goof.' _She thought. _'Wait... was that French?'_

Amy shrugged her shoulders and hit the print button, before getting up and walking over to the printer, waiting patiently for her documents. While waiting, she found herself gazing around the room at the assortment of lab tech equipment. She sighed contently and beamed, never happier to have returned after such a long absence. After spending many weeks with Azrael and Brimstone, she had discovered that this was where she _truly_ belonged. Along with Mal, Natara, Maria, Blaise and even Kai. Also that there was a new Detective called Jeremy Redbird that she had never seen before. Amy had contacted Kai shortly after the livewire case, and they had got to talking. Kai became her ears and eyes on the inside, filling her in on how everyone was coping. Of course, Kai being Kai, some things were exaggerated, but nonetheless accurate.

Thankfully, Captain Maria Yeong had been allowed back into her job after much debate and things were running smoothly again. Mal had taken over for a short while, until Maria came back. From what Amy had heard, he did an amazing job but said he was glad to be back on the beat, chasing criminals instead of being a desk jockey. It wasn't his style.

While lost in her thoughts, Kai returned silently with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. His eyes fell on Amy, who was looking around the room, smiling, as the printer made a noisy humming sound. He strolled up to her and smiled, presenting the coffee in front of her face. Amy jumped, but giggled and gladly accepted it.

"Thanks," She said before taking a sip.

Kai shifted his weight on his legs and had a mini battle with himself before taking a deep breath and looking into Amy's large, brown eyes and smiling.

"Ames," He started, gaining her full attention. "It's good to be back isn't it?"

"Yeah Kai..." She looked around the room once more "It _really _is."

With that said Amy grabbed her documents and walked back over to her station to file them. Kai grabbed the next piece of evidence from the pile and started analysing it. They stayed silent for a long time, acting as if nothing ever happened. Kai smirked and lifted his head up, looking over at Amy.

"Hey, Amy."

"What Kai."

"Would you rather-"

"No!"

"Awww come on!"

"No Kai, ask me anything like that again and this coffee is going over your head. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Kai saluted and got back to work.

"But seriously though, would you rather-"

"_Kai_!"

Amy sighed... it was going to be a _long_ night...


	3. Chapter 3

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_**New chapter peeps, sorry for the delay in updating and I will try to update my Mal x Sandra story soon, but struggling with a bit of writers block there... I've made this extra long and could have gone on, believe me, but it would be LONG, too long. So I'll try and update again tomorrow, since I'm on a roll here but I have a Geography Exam to revise for (which is on Monday!) ;) Over 3,500 words. Boom. Anyway, enjoy and review?**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep**__** – Awww thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Stayinschooltori**__** – Hey! Wassup my silent reader! :D Sorry for the slow update, but enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Oryt**__** – Awww we've missed you too :3 Rugged babe, I love him so much, haha sorry! I still like Jacob despite those things, he's awesome! Haha, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**__** – Hehe thanks so much for reviewing!**_

* * *

Mal parked his car in the opening to the forests and turned off the engine. Natara looked over to him and smiled, before slipping out of the car and walking over to the edge of the forest, observing the labyrinth of trees in front of her. Mal waited for a moment in the car, thinking about how he was going to explain everything to her, since he knew that this place would only bring up more questions about his past. Natara noticed the lack of company by her side and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Mal. He looked up and met her gaze, flashing her a smile and taking a deep breath, before opening his car door and dragging himself out.

He sauntered over to her side and slipped his hands into his pockets, looking out at the familiar scene. Because it was late at night, the forests appeared to be extremely eerie and anxiety started to set in for both Mal and Natara. After all, they had worked many cases that involved dark forests at night; either murder, rape or in extreme cases, like The Hunters, a wild game. However, despite their worries, Natara was determined to press onward. She took a deep breath and grabbed her flashlight, flipping the switch 'on' and aiming it in front of them.

"Well," She whispered "Shall we?"

Mal just nodded, grabbing his flashlight and imitating Natara's actions. They exchanged a glance before Mal led the way, stepping into the forests. Natara tried to calm her nerves, telling herself that she would be fine especially since she was with Mal. Not everyone was out to kill her. With this in mind, she trudged onward, following Mal's trail. Natara made sure that the distance between them never grew too large, which was difficult at times considering the dips and obstacles in their way. Mal eventually came across the tree he had seen previously, with the deep carving in, and pointed his light against it. Natara stumbled up behind him and almost tripped, but luckily Mal reached out and caught her arm just in time.

"oof... Thanks Mal." she said quietly.

Natara looked away from Mal and directed her gaze down to the floor, she knew that she was blushing but prayed that the darkness would hide it. Mal couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips and then cleared his throat. Natara looked back up at him and tried to regain her composure.

"Okay, so... where to now?" She asked, smiling.

"Um..." Mal looked around "That way."

Mal started walking off again, with Natara by his side. The only sound that could be heard between them was the twigs and dry leaves crackling underneath their feet and their heavy breathing. Before long, Mal started to remember the time that Jacob had first brought him here.

* * *

_Jacob had booked an evening off work to spend some quality time with his six year old son. After taking him to a baseball game, Jacob and Mal walked back through the forests. Mal had run ahead, jumping up onto a tree stump and scanning the area. He pointed in the distance and called to his Dad._

"_Dad! I can see something!" _

"_Hold on kiddo, I'm coming." _

_Jacob sauntered up to Mal and followed his gaze, sure enough in the distance there was a large boulder in front of what appeared to be a cliff face. _

"_What is that? I didn't know we were near a cliff!"_

_Jacob chuckled at his sons new found fascination and jerked his head towards it._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Go investigate!"_

_Mal beamed up at his Dad and jumped off the stump, bolting forward until he came to the cliff face. Curiosity took hold of him and he placed his hands against the ivy, running his fingers across it. He walked left and right, feeling around for anything. Jacob eventually caught up with Mal and ruffled his hair, before looking around. _

"_Don't remember seeing this place before..." He commented "Well, come on son, your mom wants us home for dinner soon." _

"_Awww... do we have to?" Mal pouted._

_Jacob nodded in reply and turned around, heading back through the forest. Mal sighed and took one last look behind him, before noticing a tiny opening in the ivy that was different to the rest. He glanced back to make sure his dad wasn't too far away, before placing his hands on it, pushing forward. To his surprise, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall and he fell through, letting out a grunt as he hit the floor. Jacob turned around and realized his son wasn't behind him._

"_Mal!" He called out._

_When there was no response, Jacob started to panic and ran back to the cliff face._

"_Mal!" He tried again, looking around frantically. _

"_In here Dad." _

_Jacob raised an eyebrow at the sound of his sons voice. He looked around but there was no one in sight._

"_Mal? Where the hell are you?"_

_Out of nowhere, Mal pulled on Jacobs' suit sleeve and caused him to jump. _

"_I'm here," He smirked "look what I found!" _

_Without waiting for a reply, Mal pulled back the ivy to reveal a large stone tunnel hidden within the cliff face._

"_Let's check it out!" Mal beamed._

"_That's um... wow." Jacob stuttered at the sight. "Good find kiddo."_

_Mal giggled innocently and grabbed his father's hand, dragging him inside the tunnel. Jacob felt uneasy taking his son into a place that could easily be a drug hideout of some sort, but then remembered that he knows most of those places from his racket, and sighed with relief. The tunnel was dark, but relatively short, and they emerged on the other side before they knew it. When they looked around at the scene, both their mouths dropped in wonder. _

"_Wow..." they said at the same time._

* * *

"Wow..." Natara sighed as they came to the cliff face.

Mal had pulled back the ivy, revealing the large, dark tunnel. It looked even more intimidating and eerie than during the day. Mal was unable to see the opening at the far end from here, but nevertheless, he pointed his flashlight down the stone passageway and gestured for Natara to follow him. She was hesitant and Mal saw the worry in her eyes.

"Mal... are you sure about this? It doesn't look... safe."

"Of course I'm sure"

Natara was still uneasy, so Mal reached over and gently slipped his hand into hers, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his. Natara looked up into his eyes and smiled, moving a little closer to him as they started walking through the tunnel. Their shoes made light tapping sounds against the stone floor that echoed loudly, ricocheting off the walls. Natara bit her lower lip and unconsciously squeezed Mal's hand, making him look at her. He could faintly see her expression from the little light they had and smiled at her, before looking down at their hands. He thought it over for a short moment, before deciding to entwine their fingers and pull her a little closer, to make her feel safe. Natara gave him a grateful look and then stopped walking, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Mal..."

"Yes Nat?"

"Um... you don't have to do this you know. I... I don't want you to be showing this me just because I made you."

"Hey now. The only reason I'm showing you this place is because I want to, not because you made me, because you didn't Nat. Come on, it's just through here."

Natara nodded and allowed herself to be guided through the rest of the tunnel, until they emerged at the other side. As their eyes adjusted to the moonlight, Natara's mouth dropped open and she gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth to cease the sound. Mal watched her expression closely and allowed a cheesy grin to grow on his face. He had a quick look around at the all-too-familiar scene and sighed contently.

"This is... _amazing_." She whispered, taking a few steps forward.

She was right. The scene that befell them was truly stunning, like a wood paradise. The area was a large circular opening with towering trees bordering the edge. Wild flowers scattered themselves amongst the unusually short grass and the gentle breeze moved through the area in patterns, causing the trees and flowers to dance together. Moonlight reflected off everything it touched and created a silver lighting. In the far south of the vast open space was an enormous oak tree that appeared to reach up to the sky, and sitting atop it, in between the large branches, was a skilfully crafted wooden tree house, far better than anything she had ever seen before.

"Mal... how on earth did that get there?" she asked, stepped lightly across the grass and walking up to the large oak, craning her head up.

Mal chuckled and walked up by her side.

"Me and my dad made it. Took the piss but it was worth it. We had a little help from one of my Dad's friends; he worked with wood a lot, as a side hobby."

"Wait, I thought you said no one else knew about this place."

"I did, he never came _into _the area, just brought the pieces so we could drag them in here and assemble them. That's why it took the piss."

"I see. Well, that is... wow."

"Wanna take a look?" Mal said, jerking his head up towards the tree house.

Natara smiled and bit her lower lip, but nodded. Mal grinned and helped her climb up the make-shift ladder, before she pulled herself up onto the wooden patio. Mal shortly joined her and walked over to the door, gently pushing it open. Natara peered inside and curiosity got the better of her. She strolled inside, brushing past Mal and looked around, unable to stop the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Awww... this is so cute!" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember, I was _six_."

Natara looked back at Mal, who was leaning against the wooden door frame and smirked. She slowly walked around the room, running her hand delicately across the walls. Inside the hut was various objects, and in the far left of the room was a desk. Atop it was a single manila file, placed neatly in the centre. Natara's brow furrowed and she glanced back at Mal, who was looking out across the field and no longer observing her actions. She bit her lower lip and slowly picked it up, feeling the weight of it in her hands. It was surprisingly heavy than your average file, even for a case file. She slowly turned around, staring down at it.

"Mal?"

Mal directed his attention to Natara and his smile faded when his eyes fell on the file.

"Where'd you find that?" He asked, rather panicked.

Natara picked up on his alarm and raised an eyebrow; he took a step toward her and extended his hand.

"May I?" he said shakily

"Um... sure, I guess."

Natara reluctantly handed over the file to Mal and tried to scrutinize his face. He stared down at the file with wide eyes, almost like he'd seen a ghost. Mal didn't even look back at Natara as he turned on his heels and walked back outside of the cabin. As he walked away, Natara overheard him mumble something to himself.

"How... it wasn't meant to be here."

She was shocked by his behaviour, and immediately followed after him. He slowly walked to the end of the patio and sat down, dangling his legs off the edge. Natara waited for a brief moment before joining him. He didn't look at her; instead he ran his hand across the top of the file and sighed. She looked at his, almost, guilty face and a look of concern flashed across her face, but was gone before he could realize.

"What is it Mal?"

Mal looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed again. He knew something would happen when he brought her here. He _knew _he'd have to tell her this sooner or later. Mal sat in pure silence for a long time, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Eventually he straightened up and held the file in his hands. He turned to Natara, who was waiting patiently, and placed the file down in between them. Then, he reached over and took her hands in his, stroking them gently with his thumb. Natara smiled up at him and squeezed his hands encouragingly.

"Well... it's my supposedly deleted record."

"Record? Like a-"

"Criminal record. Yes."

Natara gasped, she knew he got in trouble when he was younger, but never thought he'd have a criminal record.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"I know, trust me, it isn't something I'm proud of."

Mal broke their eye contact and looked to the ground, obvious disgust in himself written across his once cheerful face.

"Mal, it's alright. It was in the past right?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't make it any better, Nat. I still committed stupid crimes... face it. In retrospect, I'm no better than my Dad."

"Wait right there!" Natara says somewhat sternly "Mal, you are _not _like your father, you're an honest, good man who abides the law and protects innocent civilians. You don't abuse your power like he did. Trust me..."

"But if it wasn't for him... I'd probably be in jail too. Some things I did... they were awful."

"Like what?"

The memory hit Mal like a train, all the anger and pain he felt flooding back into his mind and he felt his hands start clenching, but remembered he held Natara's hands in his and tried to relax. He looked Natara in the eye and began to tell her about the worst and almost fatal encounter he experienced as a teenager.

* * *

_Mal was walking home from college on evening with Blaise Corso by his side, who was fiddling with something in her bag. It was a usual sunny, hot summer's day in San Francisco and they decided to take a short cut through the Golden Gate Park to Blaise's house. Along the way, they started talking about their classes that day, mainly moaning about their teachers. As they strolled along the path together, a large butch boy named Steven came up behind them and snickered with his two other followers either side of him._

"_Hey, Fallon." He spat._

_Hearing his husky voice, Mal stopped in his tracks and his eyes turned into a hard glare. Blaise placed her hand on Mal's shoulder._

"_Mal, ignore them. Come on." _

_But Mal shrugged her off him and turned around, slipping his hands in his pockets and gaining a cocky grin on his face._

"_Gentlemen," Mal smirked "May I help you?" _

"_Don't get cocky Fallon; you wanna know why I'm here?"_

"_Well... you know what Steven; I don't honestly give a crap why you're here. So why don't you and your sheeple turn around and walk away." _

_With that said, Mal smirked and turned on his heels, strolling away from the boys. Blaise bit her lip and followed behind, slowly catching up to him. _

"_Oh, by the way!" Steven called "How's your Mom?"_

_Mal stopped dead in his tracks and felt his hands clench into tight fists._

"_Oh wait... yeah, she's dying right? Must suck, although bet she's finally glad to get the hell out of there and ditch you once and for all."_

"_You shut your damn mouth Steven, or else." Mal threatened. _

"_Make me. If you can."_

_Mal pulled up his sleeves and walked right up to Steven and got into his face, Blaise went to follow but his two sheeple stood in front of her, blocking her. Despite her efforts, she couldn't shove past them. Steven smirked and in one swift movement delivered a quick right hook to Mal's jaw. He stumbled back and ran his hand across his bleeding lip, feeling pure rage take over. Mal tackled him to the ground and used the moves that Jacob had taught him when he was younger to pin him to the floor. Steven struggled under his grip, but Mal stayed dominant and prepared himself to deliver a blow. _

"_Get the hell off me pig!" He growled "Just because your life is screwed!"_

_Mal showed no mercy as he punched Steven in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack. He continued to unleash his anger upon him, delivering blow after blow. Blaise was screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't hear her. Everything else was a blur... before Mal knew it, Steven was unconscious, but he didn't stop punching him._

"_Mal! Enough!" Blaise screamed."Stop, please!"_

_Sirens wailed in the near distance but Mal refused to let up. In a matter of seconds, a familiar squad car pulled up, screeching to a halt. Detective Maria Yeong leapt out of her vehicle and un-holstered her gun, pointing it directly at Mal. _

"_Mal, stop right there or I will shoot!" She yelled her voice full of authority. _

_The sheeple released their grip on Blaise and made a run for it, escaping deeper into the park. Mal's mind snapped back to reality and he realized the amount of damage he had inflicted. It made him sick to his stomach. Steven's face was blooded up, an almost unrecognisable, his nose busted to a pulp and cuts everywhere. Mal pulled back off him and stared down at his shaking hands, covered in a mixture of his and Steven's blood. His knuckles were slit open and disorientated, clearly broken. _

_Maria stalked up to Mal, keeping her gun firmly pointed at his shoulder. She used one hand to grab her handcuffs and when she got closer, she lowered her gun slightly and swiftly grabbed Mal's arms, yanking them behind his back and pulling him off Steven, pinning him to the ground. She handcuffed him and radioed for an ambulance. _

_Blaise stood in utter shock, Mal looked up to her and she met his gaze, seeing the guilt and fear in his eyes. She gulped as her eyes flickered between Mal and Steven. The damage was horrific, and the last thing Mal remembered was the sound of an ambulance in the distance and Blaise's fearful eyes before he blacked out. _

* * *

Natara was sat with her mouth agape as Mal finished his story. A tense silence befell them for a long moment, before Natara unconsciously stroked Mal's hand, running her thumb along his knuckles. She looked down and noticed the faint scars that were left from the fight. Mal noticed her staring and pulled his hands away, breaking their eye contact and shimmying further away from her, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on top of his knees.

Natara allowed him to gain some distance, if that's what made him feel comfortable. Although she wished he wouldn't distance himself so much. She inched closer and leant on her knees, placing her hands atop her thighs.

"Was he... alright?" She whispered

"... Yeah, he lived, thankfully. A couple more blows to the head and apparently he would have had brain damage though. He made a full recovery in two weeks and... Thanks to Jacob, I didn't get convicted." Mal slowly looked up and met Natara's gaze, who was looking at him with an understanding, pitiful look. "You see what I mean Natara? I'm no better."

"No Mal, yes it was a moment of... outburst, but Steven provoked you by using something that got to you... it wasn't your fault."

"Don't do that Natara," Mal growled "Of course it was my fault! I almost beat a guy to death because he called my Mom, _nothing_ can justify that."

Mal visibly drooped, his guilt and depression taking over. Natara did the only thing she thought might help, and moved over to him, gently lifting her arms and letting them rest around his neck. Mal didn't react. She pulled him closer to her until he was resting against her chest and stroked his tousled hair comfortingly. Mal closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Natara..." He mumbled "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Shhh... its fine Mal, honestly."

He would have argued, but what would be the point? Natara always won the arguments anyway; she had the brains after all. Instead he took a deep breath and moved his position, so he could wrap his arms around Natara's thin, curvy waist and hold her closer. Natara didn't resist and smiled when he snuggled into her. She rested her head on the top of Mal's head and let her eyes flutter shut.

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there more you want to tell me?"

Mal shrugged and looked out across the field, rummaging through his thoughts. He sighed when one thought came to mind and looked up at Natara. She stared into his ocean blue eyes and smiled, gaining one in return. He stared into her shining hazel eyes, which reflected the silver moonlight and made his decision.

"Yeah, yeah there is..."

* * *

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_**Told you I'd update tonight! ;) Okay, so I am officially crapping myself, I have a Geography Exam tomorrow and have hardly revised because you can't revise for this, only key terms which I've done. Nervous! But anyway, it made me write so I guess we should be thankful! I'm not sure if this is my best chapter, but it's something at least. Anyway thanks, I'll get on with the review replies so you can read! Thanks to everyone!**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Wow seriously? I'm so happy to hear you say that! You're like, my favourite author on here! :') Thanks so much!**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore - Thanks so much!  
**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Aww wow, thank you so much Jade :') Hehe that means so much to me, I'm so glad you love it! I enjoy writing the flashbacks, it's fun!  
**_

_**Glitterlia (Lia) - Thank you, aww well I'm happy to hear that! Glad you like my stories, haha fangirl alert! ;) Mal will be alright! Thanks again!  
**_

_**Missmaltara1051 (Abby) - Oh hello! Haven't heard from you before :) Always nice to get new reviewers! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**_

* * *

The sky was getting darker and the full moon hung above the open area, casting a mystical silver light across the dancing field. Mal and Natara sat on the edge of the wooden patio outside the large wooden tree house, entangled in each other's warm embrace. They were staring into each other's eyes, lost in the moment.

"Is there more you want to tell me?" Natara said softly.

"Yeah, yeah there is." Mal sighed and gently eased himself up.

He repositioned himself so that Natara could lie against his chest instead and placed his chin atop her head. Natara felt the warmth from his body radiate through his shirt to her, which was nice considering the night air was rather chilly at this late hour. He gently eased them both backward into a lying position and looked up at the stars. Compared to the polluted main city, there were many more stars in full view, dotted in constellations amongst the black sky, the moon the centre of attention. Natara smiled and snuggled up closer to Mal, staring at the beautiful sight.

"Wow..." She whispered "It's stunning."

Mal nodded in agreement and smiled too, wrapping his arms around Natara tenderly and stroking her soft, silky hair. He ran it through his fingers and let it drop back in place, before taking a deep breath.

"You sure you wanna know?" He asked, looking down at her resting against his chest.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" She replied softly

"It's just... not a very cheerful story, and right now... I'm pretty calm."

"You can tell me Mal, if you want to. Or we could wait for a while, I don't mind, but it's nice to get things off your chest."

"Yeah, it is." Mal took a long breath "But... can we wait a while?"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

They lay together in a serene silence for a while, scanning the skies for any constellations that they knew of. Mal smiled when a memory came to him and he nudged Natara. She gave him her full attention and he pointed to the sky, at an area of stars.

"You see that?"

Natara squinted; trying her hardest to figure out the pattern Mal was pointing to, but had no luck. She pouted, which Mal thought made her look adorable, and sighed.

"No, I don't."

"There look," Mal chuckled "It's Scorpio, don't you see the tail, body etcetera?"

"Oh yeah! That's-"

"Your star sign," Mal smirked "I know."

Natara blushed lightly and nodded placing her hand beside her head that rested against Mal's strong chest. It was unusually comfortable and Natara had could feel his toned muscles beneath his shirt. She was determined to get him back and scanned the sky, looking for something in particular.

"Aha! There!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing through the silence. Realizing how loud she had been, she clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed.

"What?" Mal laughed.

"Um... there," She pointed in the sky "Gemini... your star sign."

"Ah yes," He chuckled "Nice one."

"Thanks... Hmm..."

Mal looked down at Natara and saw her scrunching her nose in concentration; she also furrowed her brow and bit the inside of her lip. Mal grinned and laughed lightly, he thought she looked unbelievably cute when she did that. He managed to pull himself away from staring at her beautiful features before she noticed and looked back up to the sky. They repeated the process a number of times for the next half an hour, one spotting random constellations and the other trying to find a similar, if not better, one.

"Hmm... Ah, Pisces." Mal smirked

"Libra!" Natara exclaimed immediately after.

"Orion's belt!"

"Um... Hercules!"

"No way... where?"

"Up there."

"Oh yeah! How about... Hydra. That's a snake thingy right?"

"Something like that... Draco"

"Damn, you're good."

"You aint bad yourself."

They continued this game for another half an hour, until they had almost ran out of things to look for. They sighed in unison and took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed than they had in a long time. Work had been stressful lately, with everything that had happened, and the mess up from the Captain's absence to being hired again. Things were crazy, but they were thankful for this escape.

"Mal?" Natara said, closing her eyes "Is this where you used to come, you know, to escape everything?"

"Yeah, especially if I was on the run from Maria. She's scary sometimes..."

Natara opened her eyes again and laughed, nuzzling Mal's chest instead of moving. Mal smiled and caressed her sides tenderly, running his hand across her perfect curves that provided her with the perfect hourglass figure.

"It's nice here... and just imagine if you'd never found this place. It would be sat in silence for a long time, possibly forever."

"I know right? Talk about lucky... you know actually it was my mad detective skills." Mal smirked

Natara rolled her eyes playfully and hit his chest.

"Cocky git." She mumbled

He chuckled and shrugged, smiling. Natara reluctantly pulled herself up from Mal and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Mal pushed himself up from the ground too and looked at her, a calm smile upon his lips. While she was distracted, Mal took the opportunity to gaze at her, in his eyes, perfection. His eyes wandered up and down her body, taking in everything about her. From her beautiful facial features and olive toned skin, to her full pink lips, to her attractive shapely figure and long, slender legs. She was undeniably gorgeous in every way. _Inside and out. _

As Natara opened her eyes again and ceased yawning, she looked back at Mal, noticing his wandering eyes. She blushed heavily and instinctually covered herself, feeling slightly exposed. Mal snapped himself out of his trance and blushed too, feeling embarrassed about being caught. Maybe not as subtle as he thought... Natara cleared her throat and said the first thing that came into her mind, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"So, you were going to tell me something earlier?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the depressing story."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not _that _bad Mal."

"Yeah... it's not too bad actually, but are you sure you wanna hear it?"

"Yes." She stated "I am."

"Alright then, follow me."

Mal stood up and extended his hand down to help Natara up. She smiled and placed her hand in his, using him for support as she pulled herself up. They carefully descended the tree house and landed on the grassy field below. When Mal was down safely, he lifted his hands and placed them gently on Natara's hips, easing her down. She giggled like a school girl and let him lift her to the ground, feeling secure in his strong arms. He placed her gently on the ground and kept his hand resting on her hips for a moment until she steadied herself. He released his grip on her and stared out at the blowing field.

"Shall we?"

Natara nodded and began walking alongside Mal. Mal slid his hands into his pockets as they walked slowly, hearing the soft padding against the grass and wild flowers that grew below them. When they eventually got to the centre of the field, Mal stopped walking. Natara slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder, watching him. He looked around and then sat cross-legged on the floor. Natara hesitated, but joined him and reclined against the soft, healthy grass. She ran her hand along the miniscule pile of tiny daisy flowers and smiled, watching as they sprung back into their previous position when her fingers released their gentle hold on them. Mal watched her actions for a moment and then leant over and placed his hand on top of hers. She curled her fingers around his hand, but kept her focus on the small pile of flowers. Seeing her actions reminded him of the recollection, so he began talking.

"Natara?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, go ahead, I'm listening." She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Well, there was one occasion when someone else came here..."

"Really? Who?"

"My Mom... you know, in her last days."

"Indulge me."

* * *

_Mal's mother, Angela Fallon, was growing increasingly ill from her disease and they knew her time was coming soon. Mal wanted to take her somewhere special, so she could get out of the hospital and see a new scene, despite the consequences. It was her last wishes to him, asking to be taken to some place that she could be at peace, forget about everything for one day. At first, he thought of taking her to the beach when no one would be around, but then he remembered his and Jacob's special place. He knew that he felt at utter harmony there, and no one would be around. It was perfect. He discussed it with the doctors, but they had told him without medical attention, Angela's disease would get increasingly worse and could have severe consequences. However, when the doctor spoke to Angela about it, she smiled at Mal and agreed to go no matter what the cost. The doctor thought it over for a long moment, but eventually nodded, allowing them one day. _

_So, the next day, Mal came to the hospital early in the morning and met Angela and her doctor in her room. They snook her out in a wheelchair and drove to the forests. Mal carefully led his ill mother to the entrance of the serene area and pulled back the ivy, making his mother gasp. She giggled for the first time in ages and took Mal's hand, allowing him to guide her through the stone tunnel and into the field. _

_Upon walking across the field, Mal noticed the serenity upon his mother's face. She smiled at the beautiful scene and stumbled across the grassy field, observing everything around her. Mal stood near the stone tunnel for a while, grinning as Angela looked around. It had been a long time since he'd seen her so happy... it was relieving. Angela was a saint, always beaming and brightening up everyone around her. But when her illness took hold of her, she smiled less and struggled to do anything. Always weak and crying, but now, he saw her in her full glory again. _

_He leaned against one of the trees until Angela turned to him, beaming. Her unhealthy pallor skin seemed to gain new colour; maybe it was the early morning sunlight shining down upon her, or maybe that her blood was flowing more than it had in a long time. Whatever the reason, he loved seeing her like this. _

_He pushed off from the tree and sauntered over to her, taking her hand delicately, almost like he was afraid of breaking her fragile form, and led her to the centre of the field. They sat down side by side and started talking about how wonderful it was here. _

"_Malachi... this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." _

"_No problem Mom, I just thought you'd like this place. Dad and I discovered it when I was six." _

"_Well, you kept that quiet for years!" She giggled _

"_Yeah... sorry about that." Mal laughed_

"_It's fine darling, worth the wait... it's like a paradise." _

"_It is. I love it here." _

_Angela wore a look of pure serenity and tilted her head back, looking to the sky. The suns warm rays shone down and made the field look golden. Butterflies fluttered across the area, dancing and entwining with one another, before flying high into the sky. A gentle warm breeze hit their skin, making Angela's dark brown wavy hair flow elegantly. _

_She suddenly felt a little tired and lay against the grass, running her hands across the pasture. She plucked a single wild flower from the ground and sniffed it, taking in the scent and letting her eyes drift shut. Her hand reached over and landed on top of Mal's, squeezing it gently. Mal smiled, taking her hand in his and gently stroking it. _

_They stayed there for hours on end, late into the afternoon, just talking about everything. Their past, Mal's possible future choices, Cynthia, Jacob and Mal's Uncle. Everything and anything that popped into their heads. Eventually, Mal got a call from the doctor who told him he had to take her back to the hospital now. _

_He did as he was instructed and helped his mother up, feeling her exhausted form use him for support. As he led her back slowly, she took one last look at the serenity and smiled, kissing Mal on his cheek and thanking him for the wonderful time out. _

* * *

"She died two days later. Taking her outside and off the machines sped up her death, but it's what she wanted. I didn't want her being stuck in that hospital all the time, not see the sunlight one more time."

"Mal... that was so unbelievably sweet of you to do."

Natara used her sleeve to subtly dap the loose tear that rolled onto her cheek. Mal just shrugged and leaned back into the grass, taking a deep breath.

"I miss her." He stated quietly

"I understand, she sounded like a wonderful woman."

"She was... I used to blame everyone else for what happened to her you know. Like the doctor for not healing her. But in the end, there wasn't anything they could do... I'm just glad they helped me with her last wish."

Natara nodded, sniffling. She hung over Mal, looking down into his dark, sapphire eyes, and saw the bright moon reflected in his pupils. She smiled and ran her finger along his masculine jaw. Mal hardly reacted though, lost in his own thoughts.

"Mal," Natara started soothingly "I never realized how much you've been through. You say I'm strong... but I believe that you're _so_ much stronger than I'll ever be."

"Thanks" He mumbled

"I mean it. Mal, you... you have been through _so _many things that would crush people and yet, here you are, laying here like you don't have a care in the world. I admire that." Natara bit her lip "Mal?"

"Yes Nat."

"How?"

"What?"

"How do you do it? Cope with everything that's happened, I mean."

Mal sighed and sat up, leaning back on his hands and turning to face Natara.

"Honestly? I don't. I just act like I do, so I don't end up bringing everyone else down with me. If they're happy, then that's all that matters to me..."

"Is that why you were going to let me marry Oscar?" Natara blurted out without thinking.

Mal went wide eyed and his eyes were focused on Natara fully, who hung her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. He felt the tiniest smile tug at the corner of his mouth and reached over, cupping his finger under her chin and lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Yes." He stated "I've only ever wanted you to be happy Natara, and if that meant you being with Oscar... then who was I to interfere?"

Natara's lip quivered and she immediately threw her arms around Mal's neck, holding him close to her. Mal was taken aback for a short moment, before wrapping his arms protectively around her and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Whoa... Nat, what's the matter?"

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be..." He whispered in her ear soothingly "It's alright."

After a long moment, Natara pulled away, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her suit jacket. She tried to regain her composure by taking long, deep breaths. Mal gently stroked her cheek with his hand and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"It's getting late, why don't we head on out?" Mal suggested

Natara sniffled and nodded slightly, pulling herself to her feet. Mal pushed himself up and took her hand, rubbing it. As they began walking back across the field, Natara rested her head against Mal's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She looked back at the silver field and bit her lip before returning her attention to Mal. They made their way back through the stone tunnel and back into the forests, where Mal drove Natara back home.

The car ride was silent and since it was so late at night, hardly any traffic clogged the roads, cutting a lot of time of their journey. All the while, Natara couldn't stop thinking about everything Mal had told her. He'd been through so much... and she was sure there was so much more left to uncover.

When she first met Mal, Natara thought he was a closed off, mysterious person, when he was just hiding his true thoughts and feelings from everyone, in order to see them smile. Mal was so caring and thoughtful, only thinking about how the people around him felt, and if they were happy or not. He was loyal to say the least. Natara continuously stole glances at Mal, who was focused on the road, and couldn't stop smiling.

He pulled up outside her apartment and glanced over at her, smiling, before exiting the car. Natara joined him instantly and they walked up the short path to her door. She turned to face him and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She whispered

"Sure, I'll pick you up."

They pulled away at the same time and Mal watched Natara enter her house, before turning on his heels heading home, cruising through the near empty streets back to his apartment complex. He trudged up five flights of stairs and flung his door open, strolling in. Mal's eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy and he let out a large yawn as he got changed and collapsed onto his bed. Sleep didn't come easy, as the events of the day fully sunk in. Now that Natara knew so much, would she look at him differently? See him how he never wanted her too? Look at him with pity instead of her usual smile? He never wanted that. I guess he'd find out tomorrow though... all he could do now was try and sleep...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amy and Kai had just finished the graveyard shift, and were packing their equipment away and shutting down the computer stations that were not being used. Yawning, despite the coffee they had induced, Kai grabbed his lab jacket and held the door open for Amy, who walked out with a small smile on her face.

"Glad that's over; I thought we'd never get to go home!" She exclaimed.

Kai nodded sleepily as they made their way through the almost empty bullpen. They said a quick goodbye to the Captain, who was also working late to make up for the time she lost and walked outside, feeling the cold night air whip at their skin. They stood side by side for a short moment, looking around them. Kai rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned.

"Well," He sighed "I'll see you tomorrow Ames."

"Goodnight Kai..."

They shared a glance before turning away from each other and beginning to walk away. Amy slowed her pace for a moment and spun around.

"Wait, Kai!"

He turned around at the sound of his name and raised an eyebrow. Amy jogged up to him and smiled in the only way she could: sweetly.

"You want me to give you a lift home? It's not too far and I don't like the thought of you walking home alone at this time of night..."

Amy blushed and hung her head, trying to hide it. Kai didn't pick up on her nervousness and flashed her a goofy grin.

"Don't." Amy sighed

"Don't what?" Kai said innocently

"Say something obnoxious, like usual. I'm tired and _so_ not in the mood."

"Awww..."

"No, I don't want to hear it! Now come on, before I change my mind."

Amy turned on her heels and headed for the SFPD parking lot, she gained some distance between herself and Kai. Kai just shrugged and goofily skipped after her, until he caught up. They slid into Amy's small purple tinted car and headed in the direction of Kai's apartment. Along the way Kai rambled on and on about a new Fanfiction that he was writing.

"What do you actually write about Kai?" Amy asked, regretting it instantly.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" Kai beamed "Well... I write about Maltara and adventures that I've thought we should go on and-"

"Whoa whoa wait... Maltara? What's that?"

"What!" Kai gasped "It's _obviously _the huge Mal and Natara romance, DUH!"

"Kai! You cannot write about that!"

"But they're super popular... their fans love it."

"Ugh Kai... you are so strange."

Amy sighed and had the urge to rub her temples to stop the growing headache as Kai droned on, telling her about his most popular Fanfiction. Amy was half paying attention and was thankful when she pulled up outside Kai's apartment.

"Goodnight Ames!" He beamed as he jumped out the car

"Night Kai..."

Kai disappeared into the building and Amy drove off, driving back to her apartment and curling up in her soft bed. She smiled to herself as the silky sheets brush against the skin on her face, and thought about her life. It just seemed to be getting better and better, and now she could think of Ken sometimes and not feel the heart wrenching pain in her chest that crushed her. Instead she smiled, remembering all the good times they shared. With a couple of those in mind, Amy gently drifted off to sleep, reenergizing herself for another long day at work.


	5. Chapter 5

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

_**Hello everyone, for anyone that was wondering, my geography exam went alright. Have no idea if what I wrote was any good though :S Here's hoping! Anyway enough of my ramblings enjoy the next chapter! I'm super sorry for not updating, I've really wanted to write something for a while now, but I've been surprised by mock exams, assessments etc. All week so it's gonna take a while, but don't worry because at the weekend I'll write a bunch of chapters for ya including updating my other story which I'm so sorry about! **_

_**And has anyone played the two, yes TWO, new On Demand Episodes? (I LOVE YOU EA! We all adore short stories, right guys!) That proper made my Monday and week. Buried Secrets, Buried Lives was, in my opinion, one of the best short story collections EVER! Sheer genius, and can you all believe Jeremy is Native American? AHHHH! :DDD **_

_**OH! Just a warning, it kind of gets a little dark at the beginning, but do not worry because I swear that it gets so much better after this! Don't hate me... :3 **_

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**__** – Awww sorry I made you tear up, but I'm so happy it got to you in a way; I wanted it to be a little bit emosh. Beautifully written... wow. Thank you! :')**_

_**Breezy Fan (Lisa)**__** – Hehe, I never knew you thought so highly of this story, it honestly means the world to me Lisa! Thank you so much! Sorry I depress you... but hey, his past is rough! ;) Wow... Thank you doesn't express it enough! XD **_

_**Oryt**__** – Our rugged babe, gotta love him :3 Haha I can imagine he would XD Thanks for the awesome review!**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade)**__** – I got the inspiration for Mal's mum from the film 'My Sisters Keeper' and my own experience sort of, so I'm happy you found it a little emosh, not that I'd want you to cry or anything... because that would make me go... 'oops' ;) Really? Wow! Thank you so much Jade! :D My exam was alright me thinks, thanks!**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep**__** – Yeah, really! Sorry, but I had to make it sad, and wow... I'm sorry to hear that, I wish you healing! We never got to do that with my Nana... so unfortunately she died in hospital! **_

* * *

It was early. _Too_ early. The sun had not yet rose above the horizon and in the early hours of the morn the damp mist rolled gracefully across the sky. Unfortunately for Mal, he had been awake even before this ungodly time had risen. Constant thoughts and recurring dreams about his past continued to haunt him up to the moment when he decided to give up on a good night's rest and prepare for the long day ahead of him. He had dragged himself out of his surprisingly-more-comfy bed and prepared a fresh brew of coffee, pouring it into a mug and flopping down on the sofa.

Mal groaned as his eyes burned with the sleepiest that befell him. No matter how exhausted he had become though, Mal couldn't get a wink of sleep. So many forgotten thoughts flooded his mind once more as he pushed himself up and threw his shirt off, trudging into the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe it would wake him up enough to enable himself to push the thoughts away back into the depths of his mind where he could continue to hide them, quite possibly forever... or that was the plan at least.

As he turned on the shower, hearing the sound of running water droplets splash down to the floor, Mal reached over and turned on the radio. It was a rock and grunge station that was set playing and Mal listened to it gladly, it had always been a favourite genre of music for him. He preceded his shower with ease, and it did manage to wake him up slightly more, afterward he threw on his usual clothes for the work day and walked into the living room, bobbing his head slightly to the rhythm of the music upon the radio. As the song finished and a short commercial break ended, an all too familiar song blasted through the speakers. Almost instantly Mal froze in place, listening to the loud music blare through his apartment. He shook himself out of his daze and immediately bolted through his apartment, determined to stop the music before it brought back _that _memory... but it was too late. He was already reliving that horrid moment.

* * *

_Exactly a week after Mal's mother had lost her fight with her disease; Mal had fallen into a state of utter depression and was struggling to cope. His older sister, Cynthia, had grown extremely concerned and called up her boyfriend for advice. He told her it would be best to let Mal cope how he wanted to for the time being, but be supportive where she could. Cynthia took his advice and let Mal do as he pleases for another three days. Mal coped the same way he did with everything; thunderous raucous music and lots of alcohol. Some nights he even drunk until he passed out, leaving Cynthia to find him on the floor of his bedroom. He refused to eat very much and communicate with anyone outside of his bedroom. The only time he emerged was when he had to go to the bathroom or school. Even at school he got into fights. A lot of fights. _

_But that very Monday, on the fourth day, Cynthia received a letter and phone call telling her that Mal had been suspended. No later than five minutes after she finished her phone call, did Mal storm through the door, throwing his bag in the corner and rushing upstairs, slapping his door with a pounding thud. Cynthia didn't even get a good look at her younger brother before he disappeared. Moments later did the screaming music and loud bangs come from his room. Cynthia sighed, biting her bottom lip._

"_This has got to stop..." She mumbled to herself and slowly made her way upstairs._

_Meanwhile, Mal paced his room, throwing random objects at the wall in attempt at subduing his rage. He flipped on his boisterous music and let it fill the room, blocking out any other sounds he couldn't care less about. He felt hot tears rush down his cheeks as he roared in anger, picking up a book from his desk and throwing it at the glass window, watching it shatter to a million pieces. It didn't ease the pain... nothing seemed to. _

_He collapsed onto the floor and tried to regain his composure, but his attempt was futile. He looked around his destroyed room with disgust, but then, through water-blinded eyes, he noticed a small bottle of sleeping pills knocked over on his desk. He had been taking them to actually get some sleep at nights so he wouldn't be a zombie at school. Distraught and exhausted, Mal's mind flickered to one option, and right now it seemed very appealing. _

_He dragged himself up from the floor and as if time slowed down, he slowly walked over to his desk. As he reached out to grab a pill, there was a loud knock on his door pulling him out of the trance. He shook himself and his eyes fell on the door. Feeling the anger returning, he stormed over to the door and flung it open, revealing his sister stood before him with pity apparent in her eyes. _

"_Mal..." she started softly "I think we need to talk." _

_Mal didn't respond but instead, glared at his sister. Cynthia bit her lower lip._

"_Turn the music off Mal." she ordered, deciding to take an authoritative tone over Mal. "Now."_

"_No." He murmured. _

"_Now, Mal." _

"_No!" he yelled._

_Without thinking, he turned around and grabbed his bottle of beer, taking a long swig. His eyes fell on the pills once more. _

"_Mal...?"_

_His sister's voice was distant. The pain was too much to bear anymore. He let tears run down his face as he grabbed a handful of pills and shoved them in his mouth, ready to swallow with another swig of alcohol._

"_Mal!" Cynthia screamed "No!"_

_She tackled him to the ground, wrestling the bottle and pills out of his hand and mouth. They scrapped for ages, Mal desperately trying to swallow, but his sister wouldn't allow it. She wasn't losing her mother and brother in a fortnight. No way. The last thing that Mal remembered was his sister screaming, the music screaming and his mind screaming. Everything seemed to be screaming all around him. _

* * *

Mal was yanked back to reality by the sound of his phone ringing. He shook his head, to bring him back fully and found he was panting, with a single tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and tried to calm down his rapid breathing as he reached for his phone. He didn't even look at the caller ID as he flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"H-Hello?" he stuttered, still shaking by the memory that tortured him.

"Mal? You alright?" His partner's voice flooded through the phone and instantly put him at ease.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"Oh... okay." Her voice sounded suspicious, but she let it slide. "I just wanted to call to ask if, maybe after work, we could go somewhere."

"_Somewhere?_" Mal smirked. "Where do you have in mind Nat?"

"Um... anywhere, you know. Doesn't matter to me." Natara tried to sound convincing, but Mal could pick it up a mile away.

"Yeah... we can go back there if you want to Natara, I don't mind."

"Really? Yay!" Natara squealed, but then blushed heavily, realising her out of character behaviour. "Um... I mean great. Anyway, I'll um... see you later then."

"Yep, cya later."

Mal hung up and took a deep breath, letting Natara's voice soothe him further.

'_What on earth was I thinking back then?' _he thought, slumping down on the sofa. _'I really should give Cynthia a call sometime... maybe talk to Denni as well.'_

Mal shrugged and reached over for his phone again. He dialled a familiar number and waited for it to answer.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice squealed down the phone.

"Hey baby," Mal smiled "How you feelin'?"

"Uncle Mal!" Denni screamed "Well, I'm great now!"

Mal chuckled.

"That's good to hear; look I just wanted to call to check up on you. You know, see how things are at school and stuff like that."

"Oh they're great thanks; Colt and I are doing amazing! What about you?"

"Um..." Mal didn't want to lie, but he didn't want his niece to worry either. "Things are... okay."

"Okay? Uncle Mal... Are you alright?"

"Yeah baby girl, I'm fine. Don't worry, just... work. It's stressful, you know, all the nutcases running around."

"Ah," Denni giggled "I see. Well we appreciate you keeping the nutters out of our lives."

In the distance behind Denni, Mal heard his sister's voice, calling to Denni and telling her to get off the phone because she needed to use it. Mal sighed, typical Cynthia.

"Oh... Uncle Mal I-"

"Gotta go, I know, I can hear your Mom's gob a mile away."

Denni giggled.

"It's alright baby, I'll call soon."

"Uncle Mal...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come and visit you soon? I know Mommy doesn't want me to, because she says your busy all the time, but... I miss you."

"Awww Denni... I miss you too. Look, tell you what, I'll call later today and talk to Cynthia. Maybe I'll pop up on one of my days off or something, how's that sound?"

"Yay! I hope you do! Love you!"

"Love you too, bye baby!"

"Goodbye Uncle Mal!"

Denni hung up and Mal sighed.

"She's such a good kid..." He mumbled, smiling to himself.

Mal glanced up at the clock and realized how late it had become. He had to pick up Natara soon! He cursed under his breath and grabbed his jacket and keys, rushing out of his apartment and down to his squad car.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Natara teased as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Be thankful I didn't leave you here."

Natara laughed lightly and strapped herself in, before Mal drove down to the precinct. Despite the drama this morning, as soon as he laid his eyes on his beautiful partner, seeing her smiling, he visibly relaxed and felt completely serene once more. She was staring out at the rushing scenes of San Francisco, a small smile plastered upon her lips. Mal glanced over to her and smiled as well, before re-directing his focus on the road.

As they pulled into the SFPD parking lot, Natara grabbed her bag and jumped out, shortly followed by Mal. They walked side-by-side into the precinct and was met by the usual scene of busy officers and arguing. Captain Maria Yeong was there to meet them when they arrived and approached with a solemn face.

"Captain?" Mal asked softly "What happened now?"

"Homicide again Detective Fallon I'm afraid." Maria handed Mal a manila folder as she spoke "Young woman, drugged, beaten and raped before she was left for dead in a dumpster a few blocks away. All the information you need is in there."

"Ah... that sounds... awful." Natara mumbled. "We'll get right on it Captain."

"Thank you Special Agent. See to it that you do."

With that said Maria turned on her heels and disappeared further into the SFPD. Mal and Natara shared glances before simultaneously turned around and headed back into the parking lot. Before they got into the car, however, Blaise Corso came running out of the precinct after them.

"Mal!" she called, "Hold on, there's something I need to tell you."

Natara glanced back before taking the manila folder and getting in the car, leaving Mal alone. Blaise approached, slightly out of breath, and smirked.

"I... need... to talk... to you." She said between breaths.

"Well spit it out woman, I got sick criminals to bust." Mal smirked.

Blaise punched Mal playfully in the arm and straightened up.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you'd do me a huge favour."

"Ah hell... that's never good."

"Shut up and listen okay? A guy I met wants to take me out on a date, but I s_eriously _don't want to go. He won't stop bugging me about it, and I've tried everything to get him off my back! This guy won't quit! I need you, my dear friend, to... pretend to be my boyfriend for a short amount of time?"

"Oh God. Blaise-"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but _please_, I've tried everything. _Everything._"

"Well... maybe, will it take long; I have places to be tonight."

"No, we can do it right now! It'll take three minutes I swear, he's stalking me at work now. Seriously. He's here right now."

"That's... creepy."

"Damn straight! Now come on, please?"

Blaise stuck out her bottom lip and placed her hands together in a prayer position. She looked up at Mal with pleading eyes, praying he'd agree to this.

"Well... Alright." Mal groaned. "But I mean it Blaise, I have to go soon."

"Thank you so much!" She beamed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm amazing, we've established this." He smirked and patted her back. "Just give me a sec."

"Okay, I'll be inside."

Blaise walked away while Mal jogged up to his car opening the door and peering in. Natara looked up at him and smiled.

"You coming?" she said.

"Yeah, just give me three minutes? Blaise has an... interesting situation I have to deal with."

"Oh... okay?" Natara said raising an eyebrow "But hurry, we need to get there while the crime scene is fresh."

"Okay Ew. And thanks Nat!"

Mal flashed Natara his signature Fallon-grin and ran inside the precinct, seeing Blaise being cornered by a wiry, black haired man. She seemed extremely uncomfortable, and leaned away from him, not that he noticed. Mal sighed and rolled his eyes, before striding up to the man and tapping him on the shoulder. The man looked back at him and went wide-eyed, Mal noticed, with fear. He grew a serious face and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do we have a problem here _honey_?" He grumbled, staring the rather-nerdy man down.

"Um... N-No problem, sir." The man stuttered and took a step back.

Blaise walked forward over to Mal and stood by his side, allowing him to swiftly hook his arm around her waist and pull her closer protectively. The man gulped.

"B-Blaise you never told me you were... taken." He whispered.

"Yeah... sorry about that." She smirked.

"Oh..." He sighed "Well, I'm sorry to have been a bother to you. Goodbye."

He frowned and sulked off, out of the precinct doors. As he left Blaise and Mal overheard him mumble something about how all the pretty ones were taken. Mal chuckled and stepped back.

"There, easy. Now I gotta go, I'll cya later cowgirl."

"Cya Mal and thanks again!"

Mal smiled as he jogged back out to his car, slipping in the passenger seat and smiling at Natara.

"Sorted?" She asked.

"Sorted." He parroted and headed to the crime scene.

The homicide case was messy, to Mal, meaning another easy case. There hadn't been a serial killer pop up for at least two weeks now, and it was kind of boring. With both Mal's gut and Natara's mind hard at work they solved the case in one afternoon, glad to put another sick bastard behind bars.

* * *

After Mal and Natara finished their ungodly amount of paperwork, Mal grabbed his jacket and Natara's and held it out to her. She smiled at him and slid into it, grabbing her things and making her way out the door. Mal overtook her as she handed in their paperwork and pulled the car around. Natara jumped in and turned to Mal.

"So... are we going _there_?" she asked hopefully.

"If you wanna, I don't mind."

"Please?"

"Alrighty then." Mal chuckled "You really like that place don't you?"

"Uh Yeah! It's like our own little piece of heaven."

"Yeah... our own little secret mind."

They laughed and Mal drove back towards the forest, where his peaceful place resided.

"... Did you ever name it?" Natara asked after a long moment of silence.

"Name it?"

"Yeah, you know, named your special little place?"

"Don't call it that, you make it sound... weird."

Natara giggled

"Sorry, but seriously, what's it called!"

"I have no idea. The place."

"The place?" Natara smirked "Wow... creative!"

"Well what would you call it!"

"Um..." Natara thought for a long moment. "Firdos."

"What on earth?"

"Firdos. It means 'paradise; enclosure; garden'."

"Hm... nice, I like it." Mal smiled. "Firdos it is then."

"Awesome."

Natara beamed as she bobbed her leg lightly with excitement. After a day like today, she would _love _to escape the harsh reality of the outside world and get away from it all. To a place where herself and Mal could just relax; no worries, no thinking about work and no stress. Utter bliss. Natara couldn't wait and she sensed Mal couldn't either.

* * *

_**Okay, I know that was, like, super depressing at the start, but I promise from this point on things only get SO MUCH BETTER! I promise. No more sad Malachi, my beautiful rugged babe. :') So please review and there will probably only be maybe two more chapters I think. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Six_

_**Wassup! Here's an update for you and I just wanted to say that there probably will be no more sad flashbacks! Yay! :D Mal's rebellious past is so open for interpretation and I love to write about it! But anyway, wanted to say an enormous Thank You to everyone that read and reviewed! Also, I've given you an extra long chapter now! Over 4000 words! :D **_

_**News: I have my own website now, so please check it out. The web address is 'mollys manga . weebly . com' (Just remove spaces) It's a manga tutorial site that I'm hoping will work out... Also, I was thinking of creating a website just for CoD fans! You know a cause of death discussion place just for us! Let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Thathappykid (Kaitlyn)**__** – Thanks so much for the review, sorry to almost make you cry though! **_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**__** – Yeah I get you, sorry to make it sad, but I promise it'll get better from now on! Blaise's stalker was totally random to be honest... I have no idea why I put that in there! XD Haha yeah, in short, exams SUCK. ;) Thanks for the review!**_

_**Breezy Fan (Lisa)**__** – Hey Lisa! Hahaha, oh wow I'm glad to hear you think that! Feels along with the character... wow. That was my aim! Awww thanks so much! :D I do. Lots of happy memories! :3**_

_**Artist For Love**__** – Awww thanks for reviewing! Thanks so much!**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade)**__** - Hey Jade! You're review literally came in just as I was about to update XD Yeah it makes sense! I think I may write more than just one more chapter after this actually, we'll see ey? :) There's just so much to write about! Glad you love this, it means the world! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

It was early evening, but the weather had taken a turn for the worst; rain pouring down from the grey skies and making heavy tapping sounds against the metal of Mal's car. The window-wipers flickered back and forth wildly, pushing the water out of Mal's view.

"Mal, are you sure we shouldn't just go home? The rain's really heavy; would it be safe to go to Firdos now?"

"Heh... _Firdos_, the name still gets me. But yeah, trust me, even if it was raining I'd go there and because of all the trees, the ground doesn't get that wet. It's like a giant umbrella."

"A giant umbrella? Hm... alright then!"

The rest of the drive was silent, but not out of awkwardness, out of content. The day had been long and drawn out; a little peace and quiet was a good thing. Mal weaved through the packs of rush hour traffic and into the woods, where he parked his car on a wet patch of land and looked to Natara.

"We gonna run?" she asked, smiling.

"Yup! On three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

They both jumped out of the car and ran straight towards the woods, which were brighter than the first time they had gone to Firdos, so it was easier for Mal to spot the carvings in the trees. Natara could feel her heartbeat increase as she glided across the forest floor, feeling like a deer leaping swiftly across the land. Natara could hear the soft padding of her footsteps when she made contact with the floor; which was covered in dry leaves, tiny twigs and small puddles.

She looked to Mal, who had removed his jacket and held it above his head. She laughed and ran closer to him. He grinned back at her and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. Natara didn't object and she enjoyed the feel of his skin brushing against hers. As they ran, Mal remembered a time he had come to Firdos through the rain.

* * *

_Eight year old Mal and his dad, Jacob, had pulled up outside the forests, ready for another trip to their special place. Mal bounced lightly in the passenger seat, which he had managed to convince Jacob to let him sit in for once, and looked to his Dad with a huge grin on his face._

"_Well Dad, come on, can we go now? Can we?" _

"_Son... it's pouring it down. Are you sure you wanna rush through this now, we could wait for the rain to-"_

"_Noooo!" Mal whined "Let's go now! It's just water!" _

"_Fine, fine. Come on." _

_Jacob flashed his son the Fallon-grin and threw open his door, pulling his suit jacket above his head and walking to the entrance. Mal bounded across the damp forest floor, splashing in the mini puddles, sending little water droplets in the air. He laughed as he did so, unable to stop smiling. Jacob watches his young son, and smiled, proud of his little lad even though he hadn't done much yet. _

"_Dad?" Mal asked as he returned to his father's side, taking his large hand. "Do you think, one day, I'll be a cop like you?" _

_Jacob chuckled "If you work for it kiddo, then yeah, you will."_

"_What do I have to do?" _

"_Hm..." Jacob smirked "Well, you have to be super fast to catch all those criminals!"_

"_I'm fast! I am! I'll prove it Dad, watch!" Mal beamed._

_Without waiting for a reply, Mal released Jacob's hand and ran through the forest. Jacob got worried quickly, seeing actually how fast Mal was running away from him. So, he sighed and ran after his son, already completely drenched by the rain. Mal only stopped running when he got to the entrance of the paradise. Jacob jogged up beside him shortly after, panting. _

"_Damn Mal, you can run fast." Jacob ruffled his son's hair, feeling the pride within him grow even more. "You'll be a cop one day, Son, I know it."_

"_Really? Told... you." Mal said between breaths. "Phew... I'm... tired."_

_Jacob chuckled._

"_Yup, running like a maniac will do that to you." _

_Mal smiled and rushed through the ivy barrier and down the tunnel, Jacob hot of his heels. _

* * *

Before they knew it, they had come to the stone tunnel, hidden by ivy. They stopped running, panting heavily and feeling their cheeks flushed. They exchanged a short glance and smile before pulling back the ivy and walking through. This time, Natara didn't feel nervous about walking through the darkness, but Mal still wouldn't let go of her hand, which he stroked with his thumb as they walked through. She blushed lightly, thankful for the darkness that hid it.

They emerged on the other side. The evening sunlight light slipped through the leaves in the blowing trees, letting tiny droplets of the stopping rain fall to the ground. Mal was right, the place was like a giant umbrella of sorts, and if they stayed under the paths of the trees, to the tree house, then no rain touched them. Mal helped Natara climb up to the top of the large oak tree and onto the dry, wooden patio that sat outside the tree house. They pulled themselves up and walked inside.

Mal removed his dripping jacket and threw it on a hook nearby. Natara stood shivering for a brief moment as she watched him, before imitating his actions.

"Wish we had something to dry ourselves." Mal said.

Natara just nodded as her teeth chattered together. She rubbed her arms frantically, trying to gain some heat. Mal noticed her gesture and looked at her sweetly, the corner of his mouth rising into a smile. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her biceps. Natara looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Cold?"

"V-Very."

He didn't hesitate to pull her close to him, rubbing her back to try and warm her up. Natara smiled as she felt the warmth of Mal's strong chest radiate to her. Because he had had his jacket above him, his shirt was bone dry. Natara, however, was completely drenched from head to toe, her hair dripping more than when she got out of the shower. She shivered against Mal's chest and buried herself closer, wrapping her arms around him tighter. Mal sighed contently and rested his chin atop her head, smiling. He loved it when they were close together. No matter how brief it was.

"Hold on," Mal said and reluctantly pulled away from Natara.

He walked outside for a moment, leaving Natara by herself. As she waited, she wandered around the wooden house again. The file that Natara had picked up before was once again placed upon the desk. She glanced over to the door and bit her lip, debating whether or not to look inside it. Mal obviously didn't want her to, but she was _extremely_ curious.

'_Maybe if I just have a little peek inside... No. I can't do that to Mal. He trusts me.' _Natara thought_ 'But maybe... if I ask him __**really**__ nicely later.'_

She continued to walk to the other side of the room, where a single bookshelf resided. She scanned through the books, seeing pointless novels and books. Her eyes then fell on the bottom shelf, which was completely empty apart from a single box that sat in the middle. It was made of dark oak and covered in dust and cobwebs. She blew the dust and felt the sting in her eyes as she did. Cautiously reaching over, Natara let her fingers run across the opening before ever so slowly. It creaked with age and Natara feared that Mal would hear, as the sound seemed to boom through the eerie silence, nevertheless she continued to open it.

There, sat in the miniscule box was a single object, clearly rusty with age: a long chain with a golden cross at the base of it.

"My Mom's."

Natara jumped and spun around, seeing Mal leaning against the door frame, a pile of logs in his arms. He threw them in an empty fireplace at the north of the house and walked over to her, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Together, they looked down at the cross.

"It's the last thing I have of her... I kept it here because... well, it would never get stolen."

"That's very clever." Natara smiled, but it quickly faded "I-I'm sorry I went snooping, Mal. I just-"

"Whoa Nat. It's fine, honestly," Mal smiled and reached down and, carefully – as if it would break – picked up the necklace, holding it in his open palm. "I don't mind. Mom gave it me and told me to keep it safe... so I did."

"It's a beautiful necklace, Mal."

"Thanks, it was Angela's prized possession. Literally. She guarded it with her life."

Natara laughed lightly and they both looked down at the cross in Mal's hand for a long, silent moment. Eventually Mal snapped himself out of the sort-of-trance and gently placed it back into its original position in the box. He sighed and smiled, looking down at it with his hands on his hips. Then he closed the box and turned around, walking over to the fireplace. Natara followed him and watched as he grabbed a match box from somewhere in the room and ignited it, throwing it on the logs.

In a couple minutes the fire blazed and cast a warm, orange glow around the cabin. Mal stepped back, allowing Natara more access to it.

"Here, dry yourself, Nat. Can't have you getting ill now can we?" Mal smiled.

"Thanks, Mal."

Natara walked over and sat cross-legged in front of the fire. Mal remained standing, looking outside the open door.

"Aren't you gonna sit with me?" Natara asked quietly, patting the place beside her.

Mal smiled down at her and nodded, sauntering over and taking a seat beside Natara. He leaned backward, supporting himself on his hands and sighed. Natara shivered slightly, rubbing her hands and placing them in front of the fire in a desperate attempt to warm herself up. She was still damp, but thankfully the heat from the flames was drying her off quickly.

"This is nice." She said, looking around. "Did you do this often?"

"Sometimes, if Dad and I came here at night time or when it rained. That was rare though, you know, since he was always working and stuff."

"Yeah... Mal, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"You and Jacob... how close were you two, you know, before he got sent down."

"Um... pretty damn close I'd say." Mal sighed "He was always babying me though, making sure I was safe, even if it was just doing little activities."

"Awww..." Natara smiled "Like what?"

"Hmm?"

"What 'activities'?"

"Oh... well, there is always one time I remember clear as day."

* * *

_Mal, Jacob, Angela and Cynthia Fallon were all walking through Golden Gate Park early on a Saturday afternoon. Jacob and Angela walked hand in hand as their two children rushed ahead of them. Mal and his elder sister, Cynthia, wandered around looking at the various scenes that they passed by. It had been such a long time since they had all been together as a family. They came across a large open space, full of stalls. As soon as Cynthia and Angela set their eyes on it, they giggled and ran over to it._

"_Honey," Angela called over her shoulder "We won't be long, don't wait up!" _

"_Yeah, yeah." Jacob smirked "That's what they all say, Mal. Don't believe 'em." _

_Young Mal sniggered and looked around. His eyes fell on a large pond in the distance, with small stepping stones scattered across it. He glanced up at his Dad – who was watching his wife and daughter, with a calm smile upon his lips – before slinking away to the pond. _

_In moments, Jacob looked down to see his son nowhere beside him. He scanned the area frantically, his hand brushing his holster if he spotted __**anyone**__ that he didn't know with his boy, until his gaze fell on Mal. He sighed with relief and jogged over to the pond._

"_Mal," He scolded "Do not run off from me like that!"_

_Mal looked up at him innocently and pouted._

"_Sorry... but... the stepping stones," He pointed to the pond "Please?"_

"_Hm..." Jacob thought it over for a long moment "Son... you might get hurt."_

"_Daaaaddd," Mal whined "I'll be fine! Besides if I wanna be a cop, I have to learn how to jump across large distances like you do!" _

"_Oh Son..." Jacob chuckled and crouched down to meet Mal's height "I jump across building roofs and that's only because I have to. It's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_You worry too much Dad. Come on, I wanna!"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_Malachi." Jacob scolded "I said no."_

_Mal scrunched his face up in frustration. He hated it when his Dad wouldn't let him do anything even remotely dangerous. It was just stepping stones after all, not like an actual roof itself. _

"_You're no fun." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and looking to the floor._

"_Awww come on, Mal" Jacob sighed "Fine. Fine. But only if I keep a close eye on you."_

_It was a compromise, and probably the best one Mal was going to get, so he agreed and started hopping across the stones swiftly. He laughed along the way and kept looking to Jacob, who smiled approvingly. When he jumped onto the ground on the other side, Jacob ran up to Mal and scooped him up into his arms. Mal laughed and wrapped his arms around his Dad's neck, holding him tightly. _

_As Jacob brought his son back over to Angela and Cynthia, who had a handful of bags with various items in them, they giggled._

"_Awww brother, look at you!" Cynthia giggled_

"_Shut up Cynthia." Mal growled, squirming in his Dad's grip._

_Jacob chuckled and lowered him to the ground, ruffling his hair. As they continued to walk side-by-side through the park, Mal looked up to his Dad and grinned, grabbing his hand, to make him feel safer. _

* * *

"Awww..." Natara giggled "That was adorable."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm adorable, we get it." Mal smirked.

Natara playfully hit his arm and he faked injury, but Natara saw through it a mile away. They laughed and Natara rested against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Mal rested his arm around her shoulders and kept her close to him.

"So, you warm up yet?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yep, thanks." She replied softly.

Natara nuzzled Mal's strong chest and shuffled closer, so that there was hardly any room between them. Mal wrapped both his arms around her, holding her tightly. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm. No one, not even Oscar when she was dating him, could provide her with the comfort and closeness that Mal could. The best part was that it was effortless for them both. Just each other's presence was enough to relax them both or make them feel safe and secure.

They hadn't realized how late it was getting, the sun setting in the sky and darkness closing in. Natara could feel her eyes growing heavier by the second, and struggled to keep them open. Mal was growing weary as well, but tried not to show it.

The cosy glow and crackle from the fire created a relaxing atmosphere and the heat wasn't helping either. Natara yawned and snuggled into Mal's chest, using him as a pillow. Mal looked down at her and smiled, watching as her beautiful hazel eyes slowly slid shut, despite her efforts to keep them open. He began gently rocking her back and forth soothingly. After a long moment, Mal noticed Natara had fallen asleep, her serene face tilted up toward him. It made his heart melt, seeing her so peaceful and safe in his arms. He reached down and tenderly brushed some hair off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear, before tracing his hand down her jaw. In her sleep, Natara smiled, and murmured something inaudible. Mal couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as it reminded him so much of when he was a teenager and Cynthia had just returned home from the hospital with the latest little addition to their family.

* * *

_It was around Midnight when Cynthia stepped weakly into her home in Centerscore. Her younger brother, Mal, strolled in behind her, holding a baby carrier in his hand that contained a tiny infant. It was his second niece, Denni Fallon, sleeping soundly. Cynthia yawned and flopped onto the sofa, clearly still exhausted and recovering from labour. Mal gently placed the carrier on the coffee table in front of him as he sat down beside her. _

"_Mal..." She said weakly "I'm sure I'll be fine. I've done this before."_

"_Yeah, I know, it's just... you seem more tired this time. Raven was a handful, yes, but I just want to help this time." _

"_Well thank you, I appreciate it." _

_Cynthia snuggled up to the arm of the chair and allowed her eyes to flutter shut for a few moments. Mal glanced at her and smiled, before looking down at his niece once more. Making sure his sister was asleep; he reached over and gently stroked Denni's cheek. She babbled in her sleep, making Mal's grin grow larger. _

_A little while later, Mal heard footsteps come down the stairs and a masculine figure appeared in the doorway; it was Mitch, Cynthia's new husband. _

"_Oh. Hey Mal," He said sleepily, Mal nodded in reply "I didn't know Cyn was due out of the hospital yet."_

"_Nah, it was a last minute thing, you know how she gets. Practically screaming at the doctors to release her."_

_Mitch chuckled and walked over, sitting beside Mal, and looking at his step-daughter. He smiled. _

"_Well," he yawned "I think I might hit the hay, do you mind?"_

"_Not at all," Mal replied "Go ahead." _

_Mitch nodded and stood up, scooping up Cynthia in his arms and carrying her to bed. Mal watched them until they were out of sight, before re-directing all his attention to Denni once more. She squirmed uncomfortably and started whimpering. Mal's eyes widened and he suddenly felt vulnerable, hardly knowing what to do. He didn't want to wake Cynthia up, so he softly unstrapped Denni from the carrier and lifted her up in his arms. When her whimpering didn't stop, he stood up, bouncing her lightly._

"_Shhh Denni, Shhh..." he whispered. _

_Denni opened her eye lids ever-so-slightly, revealing her shimmering brown eyes hidden beneath them. She looked up at her uncle and babbled, reaching up. Mal chuckled and leant down, nuzzling her face, making her giggle. Afterward, she started whimpering again._

"_What, what do you want?" _

_He was only met by her increasing snivelling, until she started crying._

"_No, no shhh... please don't cry."_

_It was no use, Denni wouldn't stop crying and Mal feared she'd wake Cynthia up. He looked around frantically, before deciding to sit down and continue bouncing her. He sighed and bit his lip, thinking of anything to calm her down. Then a thought crossed his mind, something he hadn't done in so long, since the passing of his mother. He took a deep breath and started singing a tune he knew well._

"_Of all the money that ever I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that ever I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all_

_Of all the comrades that ever I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that ever I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all_

_A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all"_

_Unaware that his sister had woken up and was stood in the doorway, beaming, Mal continued singing. He smiled, stood up and bounced his niece in his arms, all the while watching as the gentle song soothed her. Denni stopped crying, looking up at her uncle with tiny, exhausted eyes. She yawned and snuggled closer before closing her eyes and falling asleep. _

_Mal's soothing voice trailed off as she did so, growing quieter until he went completely silent. He continued to bounce her lightly, as he turned to go and place her in her crib. As he did so, his eyes fell on Cynthia, who was smiling._

"_Oh... Sis, hey. Sorry, I tried to keep her from waking you up but-"_

"_Its fine Mal... you're really good with her." Cynthia smiled. "Come on, she'll wake me up soon anyway."_

_Cynthia turned on her heels and walked up the stairs. Mal followed her, keeping a close eye on Denni. They walked into a newly refurbished room, filled with baby decorations. _

"_Pink... original Sis." Mal quipped._

"_Shut it you." Cynthia replied, smirking. _

_She gently took Denni from Mal's arms and placed her down in the crib. The Fallon's stood together, smiling down at Denni, sleeping peacefully._

"_Mal?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm glad to hear you sing again... I missed it." _

_Mal smiled and wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulders, pulling her close._

"_Me too, Cyn, me too." _

_As they both turned and walked out the room, Mal passed by Raven's room. The door was slightly ajar, enabling to see in. Mal caught a glance of his first young niece, sleeping peacefully in her bed... and smiled._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause Of Death or 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran. (And yes peeps, I'm well aware that the song wouldn't have come out then, but oh well!) **  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Seven_

_**Hey guys, so I got out of doing PE on Monday again, which ultimately improves my week and doesn't depress me (It was a horrible game, and I was only watching!) which means... more updates! :D Just wanted to say an enormous thank you to all my readers out there, I know you're out there and I appreciate you all too! Sorry for the time it took to update, it's been a stressful week after all with all this drama between my 'friends' Ugh. So that's why this update took longer than I wanted it too, but I have a half day tomorrow and no homework to complete so I'll try to write more! :) MASSIVE thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe it! :D**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**__** – Awww wow, you really think so? :') Thanks so much! You know, I want him to sing to Natara too in the game, so we can get a feeling of his actual voice, am I the only one who wonders what their voices sound like. Ahh we shall find out soon ;) But yeah the major thing he's ashamed of that's in there was in chapter 3, although I mayyyy include something else if I can think of it when I'm writing this chapter (since I do my Review Replies first).  
Umm... when I write/read them, I imagine them as full bodied and sort of drawing form but humanly as well (if that makes sense?) Sometimes, if I get up to do something like get food, I'll think it through in my head and sometimes speak aloud to myself! XD Sad, I know. Anyway thanks so much!**_

_**Breezy Fan (Lisa)**__** – Hey Lisa! Haha aww really? Thanks so much! Glad you loved it!**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep**__** – Hehe yep, two chapters I've been a busy bee! ;) Its fine, at least you reviewed! :D**_

_**Oryt**__** – Haha I dunno? :D You broke your finger? Like in all seriousness! Your hands have spasms? Is that a good thing? XD Nah you aint a retard, Hahaha. Ohh really? I had no idea, I've only ever heard Ed Sheeran sing it as part of Give Me Love! That's super cool to know, I love that tune! ;) **_

_**Anonymous**__** – So sorry that I haven't updated, my bad, but here you go a new chapter, and I have no idea who you are, it's rare that I get Anonymous reviewers, so Hello! :) Thanks for reviewing and so happy you like it! **_

_**Anonymous (Kelly)**__** – Awww hello there! Wow, thank you so much for your kind words, they make me smile so much! Nice to meet you my silent reader! Awww, QOMF! :D Thank you so much!**_

* * *

Natara awoke to a fluent and gentle rocking motion that reminded her of when she was younger, in her mother's arms. Her hazel eyes were still closed, the only thing visible being the pitch black darkness as she struggled to open them. With much effort, she forced her eyes to open an inch and instantly met a deep, mystical blue colour. She instantly recognized the source from whence they came and couldn't stop the minute smile that tugged at the edges of her lips.

"Evening sleepy head." Mal said softly with a calm smile upon his face.

Natara yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, only now feeling the continuous heat from the fire and Mal's body keeping her warm. Natara opened her eyes fully and took in her surroundings: the relaxing fireplace crackling with life; the night time sky sparkling with tiny stars; the wooden furniture of the wooden house, and finally her dashing partner holding her tenderly in his strong arms.

"Evening.." Natara said sleepily. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour and a half" Mal states, still smiling.

"And hour and a half!" Natara gasped, sitting up, but Mal's arms still rested on her hips. "Are you serious? And... You held me all the time?"

Mal nodded slowly. Natara blushed heavily and lowered her gaze downward until her eyes fell on where Mal's hands were placed; her hips. This just made her blush increase and she did the only thing she could in that predicament, and closed her eyes. Mal chuckled when he saw the way she reacted and tenderly started caressing her sides, teasing her further. He watched her reactions closely, seeing the redness upon her beautiful cheeks continue to deepen and the way she bit her lower lip with her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

He chuckled and decided to pull back slightly, placing his hands atop hers instead. Natara was hesitant to open her eyes once more, but after a long moment, she risked opening one eye before the other. Mal was trying to restrain his laughter as he watched her, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. It was rare for her to act so shy, and Mal couldn't explain the reason for liking it so much. Maybe it was just a new side to her, maybe it was the adorable faces she'd make, or maybe it was just her in general – the real her, hidden deep down inside that only he could bring out.

"Um... So..." Natara stuttered, unsure of how to finish her sentence now that she'd started it. "What, um, did you do while I was... asleep?"

"Hm...? That's an odd question, Nat." Mal smirked "But, I just... thought."

Mal looked outside at the night scenery before him; he seemed to grow distant for a short moment, lost in his own thoughts. Natara watched him with fascination, trying her hardest to scrutinize his expression to get a thought of what he may be thinking about. While Mal was looking out, Natara's eyes wandered around the room... and fell on the manila folder thrown upon the oak desk.

She glanced to Mal and then back to the folder over and over again. Mal noticed her observation after a brief moment and gulped. He knew what she was thinking.

'_Dammit. I knew I should have hid that damn file.' _he thought, biting his lip.

"Mal?" Natara whispered, her voice echoing in the peaceful silence.

He couldn't avoid this any longer; she'd already heard the worst news about what was in that file, but the detail the police went into... was probably more than he'd explained. Considering that there were images and everything included too. He took a deep breath and didn't say anything, instead pushing himself up from the ground and walking over to the desk. Mal ran his hand across the file and involuntarily shuddered; it had been so long since he'd read this. Slowly lifting it into his hands, Mal turned around, not meeting Natara's piercing gaze as he sat down opposite her.

Natara looked at the folder with curiosity; it was almost too much for her to bear, and she was a little shocked at the ease that Mal seemed to feel by showing her this. She hadn't even mentioned it, yet he knew. And he was okay with it, or so she presumed. Mal quickly placed it in between them both, like it had burned him, and pulled away. He directed his gaze elsewhere and chewed on his lip nervously, meanwhile he was tapping his fingers against his leg. Natara instantly picked up on these subconscious gestures and grew a little concerned.

"Mal... are you alright with this?" she asked.

Mal just nodded, unable to find any words. Natara carefully reached over and spun the file around to face her, before undoing the binding that held it together and opening it to the first page. She was unsure of what she'd find, but this was Mal. Her Mal. The Mal she had met around a year and a half ago and instantly felt a connection with, whether it was romantic feelings or something else – whatever it was, she knew she could trust him. How bad could it be, honestly?

Natara's eyes quickly skimmed through the text that befell her, neatly organised into sections. She tilted her head to the side and read the divider titles. Despite seeing a section that sparked her inquisitiveness greatly, titled _'Criminal Record'_, she turned to the section that read _'Personality File'_. She wanted to learn how the Mal she had read about before had been scrutinized all those years ago.

Mal took a deep breath, trying to regain his voice. Since he couldn't find it, before Natara could read it, he reached over and squeezed her hand. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him, with soft eyes.

"N-Natara..." Mal stuttered. "Whatever is in there, know that... it's not me. I mean, I-it used to be but-"

"Mal, it's alright. I know who you are, and no matter what's been recorded down in this file, you are a good man. An honest man. I know that for a fact. So whatever mistakes you might've made in the past, its fine, because that's all it is. The past. We can't change it, but use it to improve ourselves as humans, to make a better future."

Natara flashed Mal a reassuring smile and returned the squeeze, keeping her hand in his. She looked down at their hands for a long moment, before entwining their fingers together. She glanced back up at Mal to see him visibly relaxing and even a diminutive smile appear on his soft lips. Then she resumed looking at the file and began to read, all the while feeling Mal tenderly stoke the back of her hand with his thumb, keeping the smile across her peachy lips.

* * *

The file read:

_Name: Malachi Charles Fallon  
Age: 16-19  
D.O.B: June 9__th__, 1978_

_Personality: Genuinely calm when not agitated, sarcastic and smug attitude towards certain officers, seems most likely to discuss situations with Detective Maria Yeong. Tendency to be violent, temper and anger issues at times. Wound up easily from certain topics (mainly involving his family) and shows intuition and quick wit, clearly some high level of intelligence. Closed off and reserved, refuses to communicate or co-operate with strangers or officers. Although, when placed with Maria, is rather outgoing and confident. _

_Background: Born from Police Captain Jacob Fallon and home-maker Angela Fallon. He has a elder sister and uncle that is around him most of the time. After Jacob's incarceration, Mal started getting into trouble frequently, starting when he was 14 by getting into fights during school, followed by suspension. _

* * *

After skimming through the information, Natara smirked and lifted her head up to meet Mal's eyes, who were staring at her with uneasiness. She returned this with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know what you're so worried about Mal, I mean it's-"

"I'm not worried." Mal interjected a little too quickly.

Natara giggled. _'Men and their ego's'_ she thought to herself.

"Okay, whatever." Natara rolled her eyes playfully "But seriously, Mal, it's not bad at all. You just seem a little... what's the word... bad-ass?"

Mal went wide-eyed and couldn't stop laughing. Natara started laughing too, and soon their laughter ceased and their eyes locked together, unknown sparks flying.

"Okay, okay," Mal started "I'll admit it, I was a jerk to some of the officers, like, _proper_ stuck up, would not co-operate _at all_ with any of them, sarcasm, the works. You name it, I did it."

"Oh Malachi... you bad boy." Natara teased, playfully hitting his arm.

Mal just chuckled. He felt his cheeks burn intensely as he locked eyes with Natara. Neither one of them could pull away, even if they wanted to, it was like they were bound by an unbreakable force. Natara got lost in Mal's oceanic blue eyes, gazing into the mystery and warmth, while Mal was lost in Natara's soft, hazel eyes that never seemed to stop shining. After a long, intense moment, Natara blinked and finally managed to drag herself away, blushing heavily and looking to the ground.

"Um... anyway," She said quietly "Let's continue reading, shall we?"

"Oh yeah, of course, go ahead."

Although Mal knew the main information that was stored within this file from his rebellious past, he wasn't as nervous anymore: here, sat in front of Natara, alone in the one place he could feel at peace, Mal was surprisingly calm even as Natara began to turn to the part of the file that was full of his secret misdoings.

Natara pushed open the surprisingly large subdivision and her eyes widened at all the subsections, labelled a variety of things, she decided to start on the things that she thought would be the easiest to deal with, before moving to the harder parts. She flipped through a couple pages before landing on the exact spot she had been looking for, and began reading. It was a sort of summary, easier than reading through the mountain of information before her. Mal, instead of looking at Natara this time, decided to follow along and then wait for Natara's reactions. He waited with patience and anticipation as Natara began reading.

* * *

_Name: Malachi Charles Fallon  
Aliases: Mal  
Place Of Arrest: San Francisco, California Country: USA  
Arresting Officer: Detective Maria Yeong  
Sex: Male Age: 16 Birthdate: 06/09/1978 Birthplace: San Francisco, California  
Height: 5'8" Eye Colour: D. Blue Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde  
Build: Muscular Scars and Marks: Small scar from previous fight on lower abdomen  
Nationality: U.S.A Citizen: Yes Known Gang Affil: Unknown  
Occupation: Not employed_

_Crime: Drunken Disorderly_

_Previous Criminal History:  
Various attempts at breaking and entering abandoned lots  
Drunken Disorderly  
Drunken Fights  
Supposed Gang Fighting  
Wielding harmful weapons – eg. Pocket knives, gun etc.  
Knife fights  
Fleeing in attempts of arrests  
Abuse of officers_

* * *

The list went on and on until it reached the bottom of the page. As Natara finished the list, she realized her mouth had dropped open and was hanging slightly agape. She picked up on her action and immediately blushed, closing her mouth. She glanced up at Mal, who hadn't seen her finish reading, and cleared her throat awkwardly after seeing him staring at the ground. His attention was instantly on her and he bit his lip, sat in silence, waiting for what she had to say. Natara opened her mouth, but was unable to find the words. It was hard to imagine the man that was sat before her had at one point in his life, done these things. After a long, awkward silence Natara finally found her voice again.

"Well, you seemed to have gotten into a lot of fights. Was that normal for you?"

Natara hadn't realized her tone was leaning towards the one she used when she was working, or that she had sat up straight, with her hands rested neatly in her lap. Mal just raised an eyebrow at her unusual behaviour, but answered her anyway.

"Yeah, kind of. What can I say, people pissed me off and I retaliated." Mal said shrugging.

Natara nodded slowly before glancing over the text once again, running her delicate finger down the old page. When she came to a certain bit, she unwillingly gained a look of shock. Mal noted this action and leaned forward, letting his hand brush against hers.

"What?" He asked nervously

"N-Nothing. Just... you were blonde?"

"Oh," Mal sighed with relief "Yeah, up until I was around 18 I was blonde, like my Dad."

"Well that was unexpected, and what about this," Natara pointed to a piece of information. "You have a scar? I never noticed that before."

"The scar's faded over the years, but if you look closely you can still see it."

"Right... Um, may I?" Natara asked, biting her lower lip.

"May you what?"

"See your scar." Natara stated.

"Oh... well I don't see why not," Mal slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back slightly, revealing his toned stomach and chiselled abs. "Here."

Natara fought back a blush as she allowed her eyes to drift downward to gaze at his lightly tanned body. Mal didn't move, waiting for her to move first. Natara was a little hesitant, suddenly feeling her heartbeat grow more rapid inside her chest, but she carefully scooted forward so that she and Mal were only mere inches from each other. She pushed the file aside and glanced back up at Mal, who was looking down at her, before slowly reaching forward and pushing his shirt back further. Mal tried to still his heartbeat as her fingers made contact with his skin. She slowly ran her hands down his chest to his abdomen and began searching for the scar, while Mal gulped. It was impossibly hard to resist Natara right now, seeing as the fire illuminated her beautiful features and the warmth of her skin brushed against Mal's, sending tingling sensations through the areas that they made contact.

Mal couldn't take the torture much longer, so decided to aid her. He gently reached up and took her hand, guiding it to the area in which his forgotten scar lay. She felt the tender skin beneath her hands and leaned in closer to get a better look. Sure enough, a small and faded scar stretched itself across Mal's skin. If he hadn't of pointed it out, Natara would have never noticed it. Natara's eyes widened as she explored it further. Eventually she removed her hands and looked up at Mal, meeting his eyes.

"How did it happen?" She whispered.

Mal looked to the ground, remembering exactly how it happened. After a short debate with himself, he took a deep breath and looked back up at her, once again meeting her gaze.

"I got it during a fight. Something I wasn't meant to get mixed up in, but one of my 'friends' got into some trouble and well, it got out of hand. It was a knife fight, and unfortunately I was at the receding end. Did some damage to the other guy though... not something I'm proud of."

"Was he alright?"

"Yeah, we both were. Pretty damn painful though, dude had some skill. He was involved in a gang that practiced that sort of thing. Thankfully, I used some tricks Jacob taught me and got out alive."

"That must have been pretty scary."

"It was, at the time, but adrenaline is a powerful tool I've found. Gives you time to think."

"I completely understand. Scars have a way of haunting you..."

Natara looked away, unconsciously rubbing the long jagged scar on her left shoulder. Mal noticed the gesture and frowned. Natara was pouting, lost in her own thoughts, and he could see they weren't pleasant. He did the only thing he could think of, and pulled her into a hug. Natara tensed up in shock for a brief moment, but when she realized what Mal was doing, relaxed and allowed herself to lean into the embrace. She swayed gently with Mal, wrapping her arms around his bare back, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"You have to remember though, Nat, that scars... yes they leave memories that can never be fully forgotten. But the way I look at it is that no matter what happened, it's in the past and in the end you survived that. You came out stronger. You won."

Natara took a moment to take in his soothing words and nodded slowly, as sudden realization dawned on her. He was right. He always was. She pulled back a little, to look Mal in the eye and scanned his expression. He was smiling sweetly at her, before leaning down and resting their heads together. Natara felt a few tears well up in her eyes and didn't try to fight them as they cascaded down her cheeks. Mal's smile faltered slightly when he saw this, but nevertheless, reached over and tenderly wiped the tears away with his thumb. Natara managed to regain her composure after a long moment and pulled Mal back into a long hug.

She pulled away after a long moment, but kept their faces within kissing distance. She smiled at Mal, gaining one in return. As a thank you, Natara leaned over and gently placed a long sweet kiss on Mal's cheek. He blushed uncontrollably as her soft lips met his ruff stubble and wanted the moment to last forever.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Mal." Natara whispered in his ear.

Mal couldn't help but grin like a goof as he quickly wrapped her up in his arms again. Natara laughed lightly and returned the hug.

"Me too, Nat, me too."

They sat together like that for a long time, neither of them parting.

* * *

_**More Maltara later, but I wanted to get this posted up and there will be more on Kai and Amy's friendship in the next chapter as well, and also sorry that there was no flashbacks in this one but there will be much more next time I promise, I was pressed for time though! But I just wanted to say – please check out my new website at 'mollysmanga . weebly . com' and spread the word for me? Thanks a billion! :) Review? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

_**Thanks a billion to everyone that read or reviewed, means the world. I won't go on, just to say that I got my school report today and it was great! I'm so pleased with it although my ICT teacher is blaming me, when she's the one who can't retrieve my work (she lost it in the first place!) Anyway, enjoy! I'm aiming for around 10 chapters in total, so two more and maybe an epilogue – we shall see! :)**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa)**__** – Hi. Glad to hear it! Haha your review was so simple and amazing it made me laugh :3 Thanks again Lisa**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep**__** – Awww really? Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and hope you enjoy this one too! That's an awesome quote, I really like it :) Awww thanks so much for checking it out! Any feedback? Am I just wasting my time with it? If you're brutally honest with me I'd appreciate it. I used to watch Anime programs like Pokémon etc, but no I don't. I just draw them, because it's amazing! You like Manga too? :D **_

* * *

After a long and blissful moment of embracing each other, Mal and Natara pulled away. They still remained quite close to together and looked into each other's eyes. Natara's eyes were still slightly red and puffy from crying earlier, but she was undeniably calm now. Mal just had a way of soothing her and allowing her to release all the pent up frustrations and emotion. He was the one person in the entire world that she felt she could fully put her trust in and not have to worry about it being broken or compromised.

"Hey, Nat." Mal said softly "It's getting quite late tonight, whatcha say we get going, we can always come back tomorrow if you want."

"Hm... what time is it?"

Mal pulled out his phone and checked the time, before sliding it back into his pocket.

"Eight." Mal stated

"Ah..."

"Well you know we don't _have _to leave... I mean, you like camping right?"

"Mal, are you suggesting that we sleep out here, in the woods, alone, by _choice_?" Natara said with a smirk. "You do remember what happened the last time we got stranded in the woods."

"Yes, how could I forget that stupid friggin owl?" Mal chuckled "I get what you mean though Natara, but don't worry; I've camped out here before with my Dad. It was pretty fun actually; we just sat up for most of the night, talking about his work. I used to be so fascinated by it. Kind of stupid when I think about it now though..."

"It's not stupid, I think it's adorable." Natara grinned. "But... I guess we could, it'd be fun! I love the outdoors after all."

"Believe me, I know." Mal smirked

"But, should we run back to our apartments and grab overnight bags? That way we can stay here for ages, even for a while in the morning. I really want to see this place early in the morning... I bet it's even more beautiful right?"

"Yeah, the fields look golden, I swear." Mal closed his eyes, sighing contently. "Alright, well if you want to we can go right now."

"Sure! Come on!"

Natara beamed and jumped to her feet. Mal chuckled and slid his shirt back on, before pulling himself to his feet as well. They shared a momentary glance at each other before Natara walked back outside and began climbing down the wooden ladder. Mal watched her go for a short moment, before spinning round and carefully putting the fire out. _'Don't wanna burn the whole place down' _he thought. Taking a quick breath, he heard Natara call out to him from the bottom of the tree house.

"Mal! You coming or what?"

"Yeah," He called back "Be there in two minutes!"

"Okay!"

Mal quickly scooped up the recently opened file and smiled, feeling an entire weight being lifted off his shoulders. He felt utterly relieved that Natara didn't judge him like so many others had done in his past, but instead embraced who he was entirely and didn't even look at him differently. She still wore the same sweet smile and sparkle in her eyes that Mal had come to love from the moment he laid eyes on her. He snapped himself out of the small trance and found himself smiling like an idiot to himself. He chuckled quietly and jogged outside, before skilfully sliding down the ladder and landing next to a stunned Natara with a light thud as his feet made contact with the floor. Natara laughed and playfully slapped his arm before lightly bounding across the ground towards the tunnel. Mal followed in suit, having to jog in order to keep up with his speedy partner.

"Hey, slow down Thumper!" He called

"Thumper?" Natara questioned as she slowed her pace, turning around and walking backwards so she could talk.

"Yep, Thumper, you know since you're bouncing across this field like that damn rabbit from Bambi, the film."

"Am not!" Natara blushed

"Or maybe I'll just call you Bambi instead." Mal smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Since you're clumsy on ice."

"Shut it Fallon!" Natara yelled as she remembered exactly what he meant.

* * *

_Mal was taking Natara ice skating during the winter season, as something to do. Unfortunately Kai, Amy, Blaise and Jeremy insisted on joining them, much to Mal's annoyance. Thankfully though, they all paired off, Blaise with Jeremy, Amy with Kai and Mal with Natara. _

_As they skated around the ice, Natara refused to go too fast and hardly moved from the handrail._

_"Come on, Nat, I got you." Mal said, holding his hand out to her._

_"No, I hate ice." _

_"Oh please, it's just frozen water. Come on or are you too chicken?" He smirked. _

_Natara hesitated, but didn't want to prove Mal right. She carefully reached over and took hold of Mal's hand, who supported her as she let go of the handrail. Mal gently pulled her closer to him, smirking. _

_"There you go!"_

_"I don't like this." Natara grumbled, going to reach back for the ledge, but Mal stopped her._

_He pulled her along with him, much to Natara's dislike. She found herself gripping onto Mal's arm tightly, growing tenser by the second. He tried to ease her away, so she could relax, but it was impossible.  
_

_"Mal, I want to leave." She said quietly._

_"Come on Natara, here, I promise I won't let you fall, go around the rink one time and then we'll go, deal?"_

_"W-What, you mean like, on my own?" _

_"Not entirely, no, I got ya." _

_"Um..." Natara sighed "Alright I guess so."_

_"Great!" _

_Mal gently eased out of Natara's death grip and held Natara's hand. They began skating slowly around the rink, and every time Natara faltered, Mal was there to hold her up. Eventually Natara's confidence grew a little and she began drifting further away from Mal, until she felt like she could let go of his hand. _

_"See? Told you s-"_

_Mal was cut of by Natara slipping and falling on her but on the ice. Mal tried to grab her in time, but ended up losing his footing and falling beside her. They looked at each other and laughed, before Mal helped her up and they skated around again. _

* * *

Natara turned on her heels and speed walked further across the field, resisting the urge to bounce. She couldn't help it on this field; it was just so open and light! Then a thought crossed her mind, making her smirk. She turned back around and almost bumped into Mal, who had caught up with her.

"Actually..." She started slowly, wearing a mischievous smile across her lips "How do you, a big tough cop, even know about 'Bambi' Hmm?"

Mal looked taken aback for a short moment, before laughing. Natara fake pouted at his reaction and slapped his muscular bicep.

"Ow!" Mal winced "Sorry... I know because of my nieces. Whenever I used to babysit for Cynthia they would _always_ make us watch some stupid Disney film. Ugh, the story lines... and don't even get me started on the singing!"

Natara laughed and leaned towards Mal, having to use him for support as she lost her balance.

"Tell me more on the way home; I _have _to know about this." Natara grinned wildly, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Sure, whatever." Mal shrugged. "Not much to tell though."

"Still..."

"Alrighty then! I'll tell you when we get back to the car."

Natara nodded and they walked the rest of the way, through the stone tunnel, back out through the forests and finally came out to the car. Mal drove while Natara rode shotgun. Even before Mal could pull away, Natara began asking about his nieces. Mal sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, only beginning to talk once he'd gotten back onto the road.

* * *

_Mal had just finished college for the day and heading home, walking through Golden Gate Park with Blaise, like usual. It had been a while since the previous 'incident' and most people had forgotten it, although no one dared to even bring up any member of his family or approach him for fear of what he might do. On the upside, his reputation had rocketed, if that was even possible. As they walked home, Blaise bobbed her head to her iPod, while Mal walked beside her with his hands in his pockets. _

"_So what you got planned for the evening?" She asked, not removing her headphones. _

"_Nothing. Have to babysit my two nieces, because Cynthia decided she HAS to go out."_

"_Awww... don't sound so grumpy about it Mal, I'd love to babysit my nieces... well you know, if I had any."_

"_Feel free to take my place. Denni keeps me up all night with her crying, but hey, gotta love 'em." _

"_You know, I'll help if you want me to. It's a Saturday tomorrow, meaning it doesn't matter if I don't get much sleep, and it'll be fun!"_

"_Fun... yes, fun." Mal said sarcastically. "Well, if you wanna, but I'm not sure that Cynthia will let me have a girl over."_

_He smirked. Blaise scoffed and punched Mal in the arm, making him wince, before smirking triumphantly. _

"_Your sister knows me, and besides your dating," Blaise shudders "Sandra Taggert." _

"_What's wrong with Sandra?" Mal asked, glaring at her._

"_Oh nothing..." Blaise said innocently "I just think she's wrong for you, I mean you could do so much better than her, and something about her overly 'look-at-me' personality rubs me the wrong way."_

"_She doesn't have a look-at-me personality!" Mal retorted _

"_Alright, no need to get defensive." Blaise rolled her eyes. "Your life right?" _

_Mal just shrugged in reply. The rest of the journey was silent, the only sound coming from Blaise's iPod and the light padding across the pavement as they walked. As they approached the intersection where Mal and Blaise would usually part ways, Blaise glanced over to Mal, shifting her weight uncomfortably on either leg. _

"_Mal... do you want me to come along or...?" _

"_Like I said before, if you want to." Mal looked to the ground "Do you actually know how to look after an infant and a toddler anyway?" _

"_Sort of... I mean, I've looked after my nephew once before." _

_Mal shrugged again and turned on his heels._

"_Well come on then," He called over his shoulder "You can keep me sane." _

_Blaise smiled and jogged to catch up._

"_Oh... Mal!"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_How long is Cynthia going to be?"_

"_I dunno, she's normally back for, latest, 3am." _

"_3am! You expect me to stay awake until 3am and then expect me to, what, walk home?"_

"_Heh... nope, you can stay over, Cynthia won't mind really." Mal smiled and began walking again._

"_Oh... alright then. What am I supposed to do for clothes?" _

"_Borrow one of my shirts? Unless you wanna run home and grab some stuff, I don't mind." _

"_Nah, I'm too lazy to haul my ass all the way home and back again." Blaise smirked. _

"_Don't I know it." Mal said, his voice dripping with sarcasm_

"_Whatever!" Blaise laughed "Shut it Fallon." _

_As they approached Mal's house, Mal jogged up the steps and threw open the door. Blaise sauntered inside after him, throwing her school bag in the corner along with Mal's. _

"_Sis, I'm home!" Mal called, walking into the kitchen "Blaise is here, and she's staying over!"_

"_Nice way to ask Fallon." _

"_Quiet you." Mal smirked._

_They waited for a short moment, before hearing footsteps rush down the stairs and Cynthia appeared in the doorway. She looked rough, with no make-up on and her hair thrown into a messy bun atop her head. _

"_Oh hey there," She smiled "Mal, what have I said about having girls around?" _

"_Cynthia" Mal groaned, rolling his eyes "Please, this is Blaise, not Sandra." _

"_Thank the lord." Blaise mumbled, gaining another glare from Mal. _

"_Fine, she can stay, but only because I trust her. Sweetie," Cynthia looked to Blaise "You need anything, or Mal get's out of line, you just give me a call." _

"_Will do Cynthia, but don't worry about it. I'll keep him in line." _

"_You...You're enjoying this aren't you?" Mal grumbled. _

"_Yep!" Blaise laughed._

"_Well kiddies, I'm gonna go get ready, Mal watch Denni for me would you?" _

"_Sure" _

_Cynthia disappeared back up the stairs, while Mal made his way into the nursery with Blaise shortly behind him; where Denni was sleeping soundly. Raven appeared in the doorway, holding a worn-out toy rabbit in her tiny hands._

"_Uncle Mal?" she said softly _

_Mal spun around and scooped her up in his arms._

"_Hey there, have you been a good girl today?" He asked, turning to his usual 'softie' self whenever he was around his nieces. _

_Raven giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Mal smiled and placed her to the ground again, ruffling her hair._

"_Good, now go on, I've gotta look after the baby," Mal smirked "And Denni too."_

_Blaise sent him a glare that could melt ice, while he laughed. Raven giggled and skipped back out the room and up the stairs again to play in her room. _

_Some time passed and before they knew it, Cynthia was rushing out the door looking remarkably better. Mitch was following her quickly and sharing a few hugs and kisses, she was out the door; but not before reciting the rules to Mal for the hundredth time. He flicked the door shut and the room fell into silence, before Blaise broke it by walking over to the sofa and flipping the TV on. _

"_Make yourself at home." Mal said, rolling his eyes. _

"_I will thanks!" Blaise retorted_

_The night passed with the usual routine of Mal occupying Raven with her favourite toys for a while, before leaving her to her own devices and then attending to Denni whenever she cried. Eventually Mal picked Denni up to feed her and carried her into the living room, where Blaise was playing dolls with Raven. He placed her on his hip as he tested the bottle on his wrist. Then he held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently as he gave her the bottle. Blaise glanced over to him as he reclined on the sofa and smiled. _

"_Big softie" She commented, smiling._

"_Am not..." Mal whispered harshly, before his face broke into a smile._

_Blaise giggled and continued whatever game she was playing with Raven, who seemed fully engaged. It was nearing 6pm and Mal knew that Raven's bed time was in roughly two hours. As all of them sat in peaceful silence, Raven dropped her doll and turned to Mal. _

"_Uncle... can we watch a movie?" She asked sweetly._

"_Don't see why not, what do you wanna watch?" _

_Raven thought it over for a long moment before beaming and rushing over to the DVD shelf. She scanned through it quickly and reached up, trying to grab a DVD. When she couldn't reach, she let out a frustrated huff and turned to Blaise. Blaise quickly jumped to her feet and walked over to Raven. She followed her gaze and saw which film she had been trying to grab, and smiled. She slid it out and handed it to Raven, who rushed over to Mal and plopped herself beside him, placing it in her lap._

"_Bambi... You do know what happens in that film right?" _

_Raven gave a minuscule nod, but didn't stop the pleading look in her eyes. _

"_Please uncle Mal?"_

"_Ugh, fine, shove it on then. But if you get scared, it's not my fault." _

"_Yay!" _

_Raven quickly jumped down from the sofa and slid the film into the DVD player, watching eagerly as she made her way back over to Mal, sitting beside him once more. Blaise got up and walked into the kitchen, before returning with a bowl full of popcorn. She slumped down beside Raven and handed her the bowl, gaining a smile. _

_Throughout the film, Mal held Denni in his arms watching as she whimpered and made babbling noises from time to time. Apart from eat and sleep, there wasn't much else Denni did at this young age. Blaise managed to keep Raven busy for the rest of the night, and even offered to put her to bed, which Mal agreed to. He kissed Raven goodnight and off she went, padding up the stairs in her pyjamas. When she returned, Blaise was wearing one of Mal's t-shirts and some shorts that she had borrowed. Mal smiled as she walked in the living room. He stood up, careful not to wake Denni, and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. _

"_You sure that's suitable for right now?" Blaise said softly as she leaned against the door frame._

"_Yeah," Mal said, raising an eyebrow "Oh come on Blaise, it's only one."_

"_Whatever, give me Denni if you're going to start drinking then." _

"_Ugh, fine!" _

_Mal slammed the bottle down on the kitchen side, causing Denni to stir awake._

"_Ah hell... no Denni, don't-"_

_But Mal was cut off by a high pitched crying and sighed heavily. He began bouncing Denni in his arms, trying to soothe her. Blaise covered her ears and heading back to the living room. Meanwhile, Mal began singing to her quietly, so Blaise wouldn't overhear. Despite his efforts, Denni wouldn't stop crying._

"_Mal! Shut her up!" Blaise yelled over the screaming_

"_I'm trying!" _

"_Well, does she like anything?"_

"_She normally stops when I sing to her, but it isn't working!"_

"_What about a movie?" _

"_Again?" _

"_When my nephew wouldn't shut up, I put a movie on and he shut up!"_

"_Well do something then, put something on!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I dunno, some kiddie thing"_

"_Ugh, you're hopeless!" _

_Blaise ran into the living room and Mal heard the faint sound of a DVD playing. He rushed in after her and saw that 'Cinderella' was playing. Mal sighed and bounced Denni, before gently lifting her onto his lap as he sat down. Denni reluctantly watched the film, through teary eyes. Blaise sat down beside Mal and bit her lip, hoping it would work..._

_Thankfully after a couple minutes, a cheery song played and Denni began calming down, sucking her pacifier contently. Mal and Blaise sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. Mal heard a light padding sound from the stairs, before Raven appeared in the doorway once more. She was rubbing her eyes, while her soft toy dangled in her hand._

"_What's going on?" she asked_

"_Nothing baby, go back to bed." Mal said softly._

"_Why does Denni get to watch Cinderella without me?" She pouted _

"_Because she won't stop crying otherwise, now go on." _

"_No." _

"_Raven, I mean it." _

"_I don't wanna! I wanna watch Cinderella too!" _

"_Ugh. Fine, come here, but I mean it, after this film is over you go straight to bed, okay?" _

"_Okay." _

_Raven jumped up onto Blaise's lap and began sucking her thumb, snuggling into her and holding her soft rabbit close to her. Blaise chuckled and began gently rocking back and forth soothingly throughout the film. _

"_Mal?" She whispered_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love babysitting your nieces" She admitted, unable to stop smiling._

"_Yeah... me too." _

* * *

The story lasted for the entire car journey and even as Natara gathered her things. She listened to every word intently, and laughed throughout. Mal just leant against the door frame as he finished, with a pleased smile upon his face. The memory was one that he couldn't forget even if he wanted to. As they made their way to Mal's apartment and he grabbed his things, Natara asked many questions, like 'How old was Denni?' or 'You and Blaise... were close back then?' Mal answered all questions thrown at him without hesitation; he had nothing left to hide from her since she knew the worst secrets about him.

As they returned to the tree house, through the woods and tunnel, it was around 9:45pm. Mal rekindled the fire and took a seat opposite it, with Natara by his side. They looked at each other and smiled, before Natara reached over and placed her hand on top of Mal's. He glanced down at it and his smile grew even larger, before he entwined their fingers together and rubbed Natara's palm with his thumb. She leaned against him and sighed contently, letting her eyes drift shut for a brief moment. They sat talking for hours on end, until it was just past midnight. The crickets chirped in the background, signalling just how late it was, and Mal glanced at his phone to check the time. He turned to Natara and suggested that they get some rest, to which she agreed, smiling.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the extremely long flashback! :D If you let me know what, if anything, you'd like to see in a flashback then I'll try and include it in there for you! Review for me? it makes my days better! :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Nine_

_**I have to say that all of your reviews for the previous chapter MADE MY WEEK, no lie, every single one of them made me smile like an idiot! I love you guys :') Thanks so much for everyone who reviews and reads! I could have kept on writing this but then realized that it went over 4000 words (without the intro!) See? Reviews have this amazing power to make me update quicker, I write when I'm in a good mood XD**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Anonymous (Kelly)**__** – Awww wow, are you serious? The best Fanfic writer out of everyone? Wow. Thank you so much! I'm super glad to hear you like the flashbacks, I love writing them and yeah I wanted to get a new perspective on Mal, so yay! I bet you could if you tried Kelly, go for it, and I'm here for support if you ever need me! :) I bet you'll love this chapter then, it's Maltara fluffiness, since I have to live up to my title after all XD Anyway Thanks again!**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) – Awww really? Thanks so much, there's more Maltara for you here, so enjoy! Wow are you serious, you really think that? THANKS! :)**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep (A)**__** – Awww thanks, you really do? :') I've PM'd you to talk more about this, because surprise! I started watching an Anime series and it was SO GOOD but I finished it now... :3 Non stop watching. And I know Hell Girl! Thank you again for the review!**_

_**Breezy Fan (Lisa)**__** – Hehe Awww thanks so much Lisa for all your kind amazing words! I love Mal's softie side too... :3 Wow... my own verb, now THAT is awesome! Hehe thanks so much for giving me my own word, first a title (QOMF) and now my own word! :D AHHH! Thanks!**_

_**Oryt**__** – Hey there! Ahaha thanks so much, don't drown in the fluff of this chapter though! No way... I think my stories are a little dangerous for you to be reading don't you? I broke your finger and twisted your thumb... so sorry! You checked it out? Thanks so much! Please spread the word, I have no other way of promoting it that I can think of :3 Keep trying, you can do it! Awww wow, thanks so much I love that title. (Haha yep, not a virgin anymore Jeremy! XD I dunno, I think a lot of people shipped them!) Be careful reading this chapter please, I don't wanna hurt you! :)**_

* * *

"Hey Nat, it's almost midnight. Should we get some rest now?" Mal mumbled before yawning.

"It is?" Natara gasped "Well then... of course."

"Great, I'll wait outside while you change."

"Thanks"

Mal gave a quick nod before hopping to his feet and walking outside onto the wooden patio, closing the door behind him without looking back. Natara waited until she was sure that Mal was gone before reaching over for her night bag in the corner and opening it up. She quickly reached in and pulled out a baggy t-shirt and shorts, placing them beside her. She glanced back over to the door before removing her black work jacket and white shirt, discarding them on the floor. Sliding the t-shirt over herself, Natara continued to change. Putting her day time clothes back into the bag, she called out to Mal.

But there was no response.

She tried again, mini panic apparent in her voice. When there was no reply again, Natara pulled herself unsteadily to her feet and walked over to the door, opening it a fraction so she could peek out.

"Mal?" She whispered.

Walking out onto the porch cautiously, Natara could feel the icy night wind whip at her skin. She rubbed her arms for warmth as she looked around. Her eyes fell on a muscular frame leaning over the edge of the handrail on the far left side of the building. It was Mal. Natara released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and rushed over. Stopping a couple inches behind him, Natara tried to follow his gaze into the leafy tree, but was unable to see anything.

"Mal, what are you-"

"Shhh!" Mal whispered, putting his finger to his lips, signalling Natara to be silent. "Look."

Mal extended his hand to Natara, to which she took it and slowly walked over, letting Mal guide her. Smiling, he pulled her in front of him and wrapped one arm around her slender waist for support. Then he leaned over and pointed to the space he had been looking at once before. Natara placed her hand over Mal's arm and following his gaze once more, seeing a miniscule birds nest resting in the branches above them.

Natara smiled as she and Mal watched and heard the baby birds chirp merrily. Occasionally the mother or father would swoop in to feed them, before taking off again. They seemed blissfully unaware of the human's presence, or just didn't care.

Mal wore a serene look across his masculine features and he leaned forward, resting his chin against Natara's now bare and exposed shoulder; since her baggy shirt had fallen slightly when she had rushed over to Mal. Natara felt her cheeks burn as Mal's stubble made contact with her shoulder and he pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her protectively. She could feel his strong chest against her back and she leaned her head back slightly to rest it on his shoulder. After a couple of long and utterly blissful moments, Mal tenderly reached up and pulled Natara's silky hair back, exposing her neck. She felt her heartbeat increase rapidly as Mal moved forward, so she could feel his hot breath tickle her cheek and neck.

"Let's go to bed," He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Be right back."

Natara could only nod in response, suddenly losing her ability to speak. Mal hesitated, but lovingly nuzzled her neck before releasing her from his grip and walking back inside, closing the door behind him. While he was changing inside, Natara was standing in the same position, practically frozen. She was blushing heavily and was breathless, finding herself unable to come to terms with what just happened.

She reached up and ran her fingers along the place where Mal had nuzzled her neck mere seconds ago. She could still feel the heat he had provided her against her skin and was unable to stop the huge grin that crossed her lips. With time, it faded away and was replaced once more by the icy wind, but Natara still stood there in shock.

The door to the tree house swung open and Mal leaned casually against the door, now wearing a black tank top and trousers. Natara spun around at the sudden sound and felt a small surge of adrenaline rush through her, only when she realized what it was did she relax.

"Gosh... I'm too on edge lately," She muttered while looking at her open palms "Sorry."

"It's alright Natara, our job puts us on edge, and you know that. But like I've said before, not a soul knows about this place, we're completely safe. And besides, you know I'd protect you." Mal smiled reassuringly.

Natara looked up at met Mal's piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. She nodded and walked forward, over to Mal. He stepped aside to allow Natara entry before walking in after her. She took a seat near the fire and patted the space next to her, to which Mal gladly sat in. They stayed in silence for a while; looking into the fire and hearing it crackle with life. Mal reached over and threw another log onto it before turning to face Natara.

"Let's go to sleep, I dunno about you but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I am too."

They both lay down beside one another, making sure there was a reasonable distance, before closing their eyes.

"Goodnight Mal," Natara whispered.

"Night Natara."

* * *

Natara had lost track of time and continuously tossed and turned against the floor. Eventually she gave up and sighed heavily, pushing herself up onto her hands. She looked beside her to where Mal was sleeping silently, his eyes gently closed, and couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. She reached over to her bag and pulled out her phone, checking the time. It was just passing 1am. Natara huffed and flopped back onto the floor, she looked around at the scene for something to occupy herself: seeing the dwindling fire quickly fading and hardly providing anymore warmth; the night sky full of life; the young birds twittering outside the window; the lingering chill of the night air; the gentle swaying of the leaves outside and finally the hushed breathing of her partner laying beside her.

She sat and thought for a long moment, before quietly standing up and making her way outside. Despite the cold, Natara remained there, standing at the handrail where she and Mal had been looking at the birds about an hour ago. She watched as the mother and father laid rest beside the baby birds, keeping them warm and alive from the icy weather.

So lost in the fascination of it all, Natara didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't see Mal emerge from inside while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. So unaware of his presence, Natara began talking to herself quietly.

"What's the matter with me...?" She groaned "You'd think a girl would learn after so much."

Mal raised an eyebrow at the woman before him, leaning against the banister with her elbow on the side and cheek in her hand. This was so unlike her. He thought about calling out to her, making his presence known, but then again he could stand here and listen to her. Mal knew that eavesdropping was something his mother had taught him not to do many a time before, but his concern for why she couldn't sleep and was so glum all of a sudden was too much. So he waited, telling himself that he would call to her... eventually.

"Why can't I just get over this... _him?_ Oh as if I don't know the answer already, come on Natara, pull yourself together." She sighed "Oh what's the point in trying anymore. I'm not made for love or romance..."

"That's not true." Mal interrupted.

Natara gasped and jerked around, almost falling backward off the banister, but Mal grabbed her arm in time. He pulled her away from the edge and made sure she was safe before looking at her again.

"M-Mal." Natara stuttered, flustered. "H-How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."Mal said softly "Natara, we've talked about this before remember? You are made for love, you know that."

"Do I...?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well then why..." Natara's voice trailed off and she looked to the floor.

"Why what?" asked Mal gently, taking her by the hand.

Natara could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, but bit hard on her lower lip to try and cease them. She refused to cry in front of Mal again. She wasn't weak; she was an FBI agent for crying out loud!

When she didn't respond, Mal sighed and reached over, hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look back up again. He smiled softly, pulling her close into a warm embrace. In moments, Mal felt Natara give in and hug him back, burying her head into his broad shoulder.

"Why doesn't anyone l-love me, Mal?" Natara stuttered, her voice muffled by the fabric of Mal's tank top. "Am I that impossible to be around?"

Mal was in shock from the words leaving her lips, this was an entirely new side to her he'd never seen before. A more worried and almost vulnerable side to her. He knew she struggled with things like this, love being her only fear – well besides hospitals – but he never knew she felt this way. Struggled so much to come to terms with things involving love.

"No, Natara, you're not impossible to be around." Mal whispered soothingly in her ear "Hell, I love being around you and I'm sure others do as well. You are loved, Nat. You honestly are."

"Oh really." Natara mumbled

"Yeah, seriously, you're loved by all your family and friends and the people you save every single day..." Mal gulped, not wanting to go too far "Y-You're loved by... me."

Natara's eyes snapped open and she pushed back a little so she could see Mal's face. Although his voice had been so quiet it was almost inaudible, Natara heard every word. She stared up at him in disbelief and saw the light blush upon his cheeks. The tears that she had been fighting started to disappear, but not before one rolled onto her cheek. Mal watched it, before taking a deep breath and wiping it away with his thumb.

"You're being serious?" she whispered

Mal nodded in response. He couldn't believe what he had just said but there was no going back now.

"Natara," Mal gently caressed her back and waist while he held her "You mean more to me than anyone else and I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before. Even Sandra or Tasha. To me, you're so amazing in every possible way; you're so intelligent that it's bordering scary-"

Natara laughed.

"-You're probably the only one that can actually put me at ease by just being around me, you can make me smile on my worst days, you... hell, I could go on all night long!"

"Oh Mal... I-I had no idea, I mean I thought I knew something but I... refused to let myself believe it was true."

"Yeah, I get that. So... now that you know, what-"

Mal was cut off by Natara throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He stood shocked for a brief moment, his arms releasing her, but when he felt the soft caress of her lips against his, he relaxed and closed his eyes, holding her even closer to him. Natara was the first to pull back, blushing.

"I... I love you, Mal." She whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to know if she had actually said it, or if it was just his imagination.

"I love you too, Nat." He hugged her tightly "Thank you, for everything."

Natara sighed contently, feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. She felt herself completely relax for the first time in ages; no longer on edge, or stressing, or wondering how Mal felt about her. Just utterly at peace. Mal pulled away and took her hand, leading her back inside. He closed the door to keep the chill out and sat on the floor, throwing another log onto the near-lifeless fire in hope that it would revive it. Natara walked over to and went to sit beside him, but before she could, Mal reached up and pulled her into his lap. She gasped but it was quickly turned into a giggle. Mal gently swayed her in his arms soothingly, resting his head on her shoulder. Natara closed her eyes, only now feeling the effect that no sleep had on her. She quickly drifted off in his embrace and, when he was sure she was sleeping, lay down too. He held her close throughout the night, keeping her warm and fully enjoying the closeness. It had been so long since someone had been in his arms like this, but with Natara that feeling was amplified.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, smiling as his thoughts were consumed by Natara and nothing but Natara.

* * *

The next morning, Mal was awoken by the blinding sunlight and loud tweeting of birds outside. He groaned and forced his eyes open. Looking down, he smiled wildly as Natara lay peacefully against his chest breathing steadily. He stroked her hair, twirling it in between his fingers and waited patiently for her to stir awake.

While he waited, Mal directed his gaze out the window, viewing the bright blue sky. Not a single cloud was visible and a single bird fluttered past. He sighed softly and gently set Natara down, before standing up and walking outside. Looking down, he carefully climbed the ladders to the soft ground below him and took a stroll along the border, kicking a small stone as he went. His thoughts were consumed by memories of him and Jacob whenever they came here. It seemed like the only few happy memories he actually had of his Dad was when he was here.

* * *

_It was nearing Mal's ninth birthday and Jacob had managed to book some time off work to spend with his son, despite being the Captain of the SFPD, Jacob always put Mal first. He watched as Mal happily ran across the meadow towards the tree house. It was the start of summer, meaning the temperatures of San Francisco rocketed more than usual. Jacob wiped the streak of sweat from his forehead as he trudged across the golden grass, trying to catch up with his energetic boy. Mal repeatedly glanced back at his Dad, waiting for him to catch up, but still bounded forward. _

"_You need to... learn to run out of energy... one day, Mal" Jacob said between pants. "I can't... keep up with ya." _

"_Heh, and this is coming from a man who chases down criminals for a living, nice one Dad." _

"_Ah yes, but criminals can be surprisingly stupid sometimes." _

"_Right...your point?" _

"_My point is," Jacob chuckled "that you need to slow down before you hurt yourself!"_

"_I won't hurt myself." Mal said as a matter-of-factly. "But if you can't keep up then-"_

"_Oh I could keep up if I wanted to." Jacob smirked._

"_Suuurreee you could." Mal imitated his father's face._

_Without another word, Jacob bolted forward and scooped Mal up in his arms. Mal let out a yell and squirmed, but his Dads grip on him was something he could never get out of. _

"_Damn you." Mal mumbled as he stopped struggling._

"_Hey, language." Jacob scolded "I still have no idea where you get that from..." _

_Mal laughed at his obliviousness. As he set Mal down again, Jacob slumped down on the ground and sighed. Mal smiled and saw an open opportunity, so he jumped on his Dad forcing him to lie on the ground. He pinned him the way Jacob had shown him how to and smirked triumphantly. Jacob was taken aback for a brief moment before breaking into laughter with his son._

"_You sneaky devil." He chuckled "Get the hell offa me!" _

"_No, say you surrender!" _

"_Never!" _

_Jacob used his strength to overpower Mal and pinned him to the ground instead. Mal tried to free himself but was unable to, he huffed in frustration and glared up at Jacob._

"_Not fair." He grumbled "You're stronger." _

"_Exactly, so we know not to mess with me now don't we Malachi?" _

"_Whatever..." _

_Jacob chuckled and released his son, helping him up. He turned around and started heading towards the tree house leaving Mal to catch up with him. Mal stood still for a couple moments trying to think of a way to get back at his Dad and possibly outwit him. He knew that Jacob was probably expecting him to try and pull something, but it didn't stop him. He let out a cry and ran forward, before leaping into the air and grabbing Jacob's shoulders. Jacob just sighed._

"_Son, if you wanted a piggy back that much you could have just asked." _

_Mal blushed and his face turned into a scowl._

"_No." He stated "I don't want a 'piggy back' at all thank you." _

"_No? Then why do you have hold of my shoulders?"_

"_B-Because... I was... I dunno!" _

_Jacob smiled and shifted Mal so he was giving his a piggy back. Mal protested at first, but when Jacob lifted him up to sit on top of his shoulders instead, Mal went quiet. They walked around the field for a while longer, talking about how school was for Mal and how work was for Jacob. It was the usual conversation they shared, but it always made them laugh one way or another._

"_And then, this huge fat kid, called Larry, comes up to me and was like 'Yo, give me your lunch money' I was like 'You for real?' And you know what he did Dad?"_

"_What did he do son?" _

"_Pushed me, yeah, he pushed me. So you know what I did?"_

"_Ah, now I do know this one. You beat the living snot out of that kid, and got suspended... again." _

"_Heh... yeah, sorry about that. But hey, you said that no one pushed the Fallon's about right?" _

"_True, I did say that. You're just lucky that Angela didn't throw one of her hissy fits." _

_They laughed together for hours on end, until Jacob got a phone call. He set Mal down on the ground once more before answering it and walking off until Mal was out of earshot. He could only hear parts of what his Dad was saying, but it didn't sound good at all..._

"_What? ... Impossible she's... Maria... Yes, I suppose... Gather up the... meet you... abandoned..."_

_He hung up and sighed, Mal noticed his entire demeanour changed instantly. He was back into business mode, which Mal hated, and walked back over to him. His gaze softened when he saw the look on his son's face, and he bent down to meet his height. _

"_Mal, I've been called back to work for something important. We need to go now."_

"_Awww... but we only just got here!" _

"_Sorry Mal, I have to go. Now come on" Jacob got up and turned his back on his son_

"_No!" Mal protested "You're my Dad, not theirs. I wanna see you all the time too!" _

_Jacob sighed heavily and took Mal's hand, pulling him along. Mal struggled but couldn't get out of Jacobs grasp. Eventually Mal just gave up and gripped Jacob's hand tighter, not wanting to let go, and hung his head low. He walked alongside Jacob for the rest of the journey home, keeping his head low and refusing to look at his father. As they walked, Jacob began talking, not sure if Mal was listening or not by the lack of response._

"_Son, I know you want to see me more than you get to, and I wanna see you too, but you have to understand that whenever I go to work it's to keep you and everyone else safe from bad people out there... I only ever wanted you to be safe." _

_After a long moment of silence, Mal sniffled and began to talk extremely quietly; his voice was hoarse and dry. Jacob could tell he was upset and trying to fight back possible tears. He hated leaving his son like this, after promising to spend time with him, but there were things going wrong in his racket. Maria Yeong was getting smarter and tracking them down, Jacob had to be careful if he wanted to stay out of jail now, meaning he would have to forfeit some quality time with Mal every now and again. _

"_I... I know you have to, b-but I want you back." _

"_Back? Mal I'm not going anywhere, I promise." _

"_You always promise."_

"_I know... and that's because I would keep them, but sometimes things happen that can't be helped."_

_Jacob stopped walking for a moment and crouched down to Mal's height. He released Mal's hand and lifted his head up to look into his piercing dark blue eyes, seeing them swimming with tears. He pulled Mal close and stroked his blonde hair soothingly. In moments he felt Mal hug him back and bury himself into Jacobs shoulder. _

"_Son..." Jacob whispered "If I ever have to leave you, know this, I will always love you no matter what. Everything I do and have ever done is because I want to protect you and make a better life for you in the future."_

"_W-Why would you have to leave me?" Mal stuttered_

"_Just... promise me something, Mal." _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Be good for me, do the right thing in life." _

"_I... I will Dad, I promise." _

"_Good boy, now come on, you're tired." _

"_Am not..." _

_Jacob sighed and lifted Mal into his arms, carrying him the rest of the way home. Mal held onto Jacob tightly, fearing that if he let him go for even a moment, he would rush off to work or wherever he goes. When they got outside their house, Jacob opened the door and was met by Cynthia sat lazily on the sofa, watching TV, while Angela was in the kitchen preparing dinner. _

"_Angela, we're back!" Jacob called. "Hey baby girl."_

"_Hey Daddy." Cynthia responded, smiling._

_Angela popped her head around the corner and smiled, before rushing over and giving Jacob a kiss._

"_Why are you back so soon sweetie?" _

"_I... was dropping Mal off, I got a call from... work. I need to be there right away." _

"_Oh," Angela sighed "Will you be back in time for dinner?" _

"_Maybe, maybe. Look, I gotta go, but I'll call you later alright?"_

_Angela nodded. Jacob set Mal down on the floor and forced his way out of his son's tight grip. Managing to pry Mal off him, Jacob stood up and sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He hugged Angela tightly and gave her an apologetic look, before kissing her sweetly and turning around, heading out the door. _

_Before he drove off he glanced back up at the house, seeing Mal in the window watching him leave. Jacob smiled and waved, gaining a wave in return, but Mal was missing his smile. He sighed and drove away, hating himself for having to leave his family behind to deal with all this drama. But he couldn't blame anyone else; after all, he got himself into this mess. But it was all for him. All for Mal. All for his little boy who he would do anything in the world to protect._

* * *

Mal stopped in his tracks as sudden realization hit him like a truck. His mouth fell open and he let himself drop to the ground. He thought about what his father had said all those years ago, how he had told him he wanted to protect him so he could have a better life in the future...

"Dad... you were just trying to protect me..."

"Wow. Took you _this_ long to realize that?"

Mal jumped to his feet and spun around, going to grab his gun that wasn't by his side since his holster was inside. When his eyes fell on an all too familiar face, he stood in disbelief.

"Dad?"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, don't forget to spread the word about my new website please (mollysmanga . weebly . com) and also review for me? :) Thanks a bunch everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Our Little Secret_

_Chapter Ten_

_**Okay everyone, it's finally here, the end chapter. I know, I'm sad about it too! ;) But it's all good, because I'll bring you more stories in the, hopefully, near future! Thanks to everyone who checked out my website and stuff, let me know what you think? And also enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Review Replies: **_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade)**__** – Sorry, but cliff-hangers are epic. Thanks, glad you liked it! :)**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa)**__** – Muhahaha, I'm an evil genius ;) No I'm kidding, sorry about stopping it there but if I would have kept going it would have been, like 6000 words long or something! Awww I'm sorry, but what can I say! I love to write! :D Thanks!**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose) **__**– Don't worry about it, you don't have to review all the time :) Yeah, I know I was thinking about doing something around that you know? I took on your suggestion and slipped it in here for you. Thanks so much for checking it out! :D **_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep (A)**__** – Hee! Yeah he is! I love Jacob, and writing for him, it's awesome to do! Hee! Thanks!**_

* * *

"Dad?"

"The one and only," Jacob smirked "Nice to see you Mal."

True enough, Jacob Fallon was standing before Mal in the vast golden field. It sparkled with life, but the sudden tension in the air made the beauty of it all shake. Mal stood in utter shock for a long time, while Jacob waited patiently for his reaction.

"Get out." Mal snapped

"What?"

"Get now. Now." Mal growled, taking a step forward "I mean it Jacob, leave before I drag your sorry ass down to the precinct."

"Son, calm down," Jacob said softly reaching over to take his arm, but Mal jerked away. "Mal..."

"Leave!" He yelled.

Jacob was taken aback by Mal's sudden hostility, but in the same way understood it. This wasn't his little boy anymore, he was a fully grown man with a separate life from the one Jacob remembered. Jacob lowered his head and took a couple of steps back.

"Son... please listen to me, I-"

"No." Mal interrupted "You listen to me '_Dad_', if I can even call you that anymore, I _never _want to see you again. You're selfish and a criminal, I have a right mind to drag you out of here in handcuffs."

"Mal, of course you can call me Dad... I'm your father and-"

"Are you? Maybe biologically, yes, you are my father, but no way in hell are you my Dad. Uncle Lenny was more of a father to me than you ever were!"

Although it pained him to hear Mal say those words, reject him as his own Dad, he did his best not to show it and keep his cool. There were things Mal didn't understand and Jacob needed him to, maybe change his mind and show him the truth. Show him how much he cared for his son.

"He wasn't even your real uncle..." Jacob commented, gaining a glare from Mal "Look, I know I wasn't there for you growing up and I regret that, but let me explain why-"

"Mal?" A female voice called from the tree house.

"Oh what now!" Jacob growled, spinning around.

Mal looked up to see Natara looking down at them both with wide eyes. She then glanced down at herself and blushed, jumping back, only being in her night clothes. Mal groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jacob slowly turned around and looked to Mal in disbelief.

"Mal... what on earth is she doing here?" He scolded "What, is this just someplace you bring your little hussy's for playtime now!"

"Hey! _Natara _is here because I brought her here, and she is _not _a hussy! She's my-" Mal was unsure whether or not to say it, but was too angry to debate with himself for long. "-girlfriend, and FYI we didn't do anything, not that it's any of your business!"

"Well whoever the hell she is, you knew what we said. _Never_ bring anyone else here... how could you break that promise to me? Didn't this place mean anything to you...?"

Jacob looked at Mal with a solemn look, feeling the pain that his own son would betray the one thing they still had together. Mal sighed heavily and shifted his weight on his legs.

"Jacob... Dad," Mal started "This place meant... _means_ the world to me, you know that. But Natara means the world to me too, and I wanted to share this place with her and only her, no one else knows about it or ever will. It's our little secret."

"You say that now... she'll blab about it one way or another."

"No she wouldn't! You don't even know anything about her!"

"Does it matter if I know who she is or not? She's not us Mal, she can't be trusted."

"Shut the hell up!" Mal growled "Just shut up!"

Jacob fell silent and moved away cautiously from Mal, sensing his aggression. He sighed heavily and glanced back up into the tree, where Natara was watching the scene unfold carefully. She looked like she would jump in at any time, like a wild cat on its prey, if anything was to happen to Mal, not that it would but how could she know that?

"Malachi," Jacob said softly, looking away "I came here because... well, I needed to talk to you and it was honestly by chance that you happened to be here. This is the only place I have left that feels like home to me..."

There was a long moment of silence as Mal racked his thoughts, trying to decide whether or not to hear his father out or not.

"Dad," Mal sighed "Just... come on."

Jacob looked up and raised an eyebrow. But Mal didn't say anything else and walked back toward the tree house; Natara watched him climb up the ladder and hugged him tightly when he got to the top. Jacob smiled slightly before following him up, hearing part of their conversation.

"... No matter what happens, I'm here."

"Thanks Nat."

Pulling himself up onto the wooden patio, Jacob followed Mal inside, only after receiving a wary look from Natara. He tried not to make eye contact with her, since her hazel eyes bore into him and he could feel her practically gazing into his soul. It creeped him out. Mal placed one hand against the fireplace frame and stared down into the fire. Jacob wandered into the middle of the room, looking around and feeling the burst of memories fill him. Natara was stood in the doorway, almost defensively, with her arms folded against her chest.

"Anyway, Mal I wanted to talk to you about our most... recent events." Jacob said calmly.

"You mean when we were in Las Vegas and I risked my own life trying to save yours, only to find out that you were working with Esmeralda and the Flores Cartel all along?" Mal commented coldly "What about it."

"I don't think you quite understand this yet, Mal, and think I've betrayed you instead."

"Well of course I think that, since it's the truth isn't it?"

Mal spun around and looked Jacob dead in the eye. They tried to stare each other down for a long moment, before Natara cleared her throat and walked forward, placing her hand between the two men and using herself to push them apart.

"Mal, calm down." Natara said sternly. "Personally I would like to know what kind of excuse your fathers conjured up this time."

Natara glared at Jacob, making him feel increasingly uncomfortable, but he wouldn't show it. Then her gaze softened as it landed on Mal and she reached over, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She leaned over and whispered comforting words in his ear to calm him down, and asked that he only hear him out. Mal reluctantly agreed and focused his attention back to Jacob, who had been waiting patiently.

"Go ahead, Jacob." Natara said softly.

"Thank you... Natara?"

Natara nodded.

"Well, as I was saying... Mal you don't understand. Earlier, you finally figured out that everything I did back then was to protect you so you could have a better life. That was the truth... it still is. Getting in with the Flores Cartel, I can monitor their actions and keep you safe. Esme runs everything now; Carlito is just her little lap dog. She doesn't hold too much of a grudge against me and you like Carlito does, but I can make sure they don't come after you. I can keep you safe..."

"I don't need you to keep me safe, I'm not a kid anymore."

"That's true, you're a grown man now Mal, and a fantastic one at that, but that doesn't mean you don't need someone to look out for you too."

"He's got me for that." Natara commented

"True, he does have you around all the time, but can you honestly protect him from criminals _before _they try and kill him?" Jacob smirked

Natara's eyes went wide before they turned into a hard glare; she huffed and looked away, tightening her grip on Mal's hand. He looked over to Natara and gently stroked her hand to calm her down.

"Well... I understand your reasons Dad, but this is... stupid. Utterly stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're only doing this for me, or have only ever done these things for me, because you and I both know that isn't true."

"Well, maybe it was for a little personal gain but that just came with it, my initial plan was to keep you safe."

"Bull."

"Mal," Jacob sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "What else can I tell you? I've tried to explain myself, tried to make you listen, but you're just so damn stubborn that you don't want to hear it!"

"I wonder where I got that from!"

Jacob shook his head and looked down, before breaking into a chuckle. Mal and Natara exchanged confused glances and took a step back.

"Dad?"

"Oh son," Jacob smiled "You haven't changed at all, have you."

"What?"

"You're still stubborn as hell; still push me away even though we both know you're secretly happy to see me."

"Not true." Mal mumbled

"Isn't it?"

Mal met Jacob's gaze to see the slight happiness in his eyes. Instantly, Mal felt slightly better and more relaxed, as he ran everything Jacob had said through his mind again. He was right, Mal was secretly happy to see his Dad again, but that feeling always seemed to be overthrown by the anger and betrayal he had always felt when he left. In response Mal just shrugged.

"You haven't changed either."

"You're right, I haven't. I still love you, still try to keep you safe and still would be there for you if you ever needed me that badly."

"You were _never_ there for me."

"No? Can you seriously not recall all the times I kept your ass out of jail?"

"Well yeah, but I meant that you were never there when I actually needed you. Like when Mom died..."

Jacob's smile faded and was instantly replaced by a frown. He took a deep breath and walked over to Mal, placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"I know, I know."

Mal looked up at his Dad, but couldn't bring himself to smile. Jacob did the only thing he could think of at the time and pulled Mal close, hugging him tightly. Mal was shocked for a brief moment and released Natara's hand. She gladly took a step back, a small smile appearing on her lips, and watched the heart warming scene. Wrapping his arms around Jacob, Mal closed his eyes and took in the lost feeling, the lost comfort that only someone's father could bring.

"I know I've been probably the worst Dad in the world to you, Mal. But I do love you. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain throughout your life..."

"You... you weren't always that bad, I can still remember the BB gun you got me for Christmas when I was six."

Jacob and Mal pulled away, laughing.

"Yeah I remember that too, you ending up aiming for me instead."

Mal wore a guilty look, but it was hidden by a huge smile.

"Well, you did say you were the bad guy!"

"I did, I did, but still... that hurt you know!"

"Not as much as a real bullet though..."

Everyone exchanged glances and shuddered at the thought. Mal reached over and wrapped his arm around Natara's waist pulling her close and making her giggle.

"Anyway, I don't think you two have been properly introduced. Natara, Jacob. Jacob, Natara."

Natara extended her hand to Jacob, who gladly shook it, and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jacob." Natara commented

"You too, so... you're dating my son."

Natara blushed heavily and leaned closer to Mal, who was fighting back a laugh.

"W-Well I uh... yes."

"Great! About time you got someone new Mal, I didn't like that Sandra, something about her rubbed me the wrong way."

"You only met her once!"

"Ah, but once is all it takes." Jacob smiled "Mal, there's something I've always wondered."

"Yeah?"

"When I wasn't around anymore... how was she? How was Angela? Did you two get along alright?"

"Mom was... fine. I mean there were always times when we'd argue, but that's normal. If you want, I could tell you about her when you weren't there..."

"Please, I've always regretted never asking how she was coping."

* * *

_Mal walked in from school late on a Wednesday evening, he threw his bag down and sighed, before walking into the living room._

"_Mom?" _

"_Hey sweetheart," Angela smiled "How was school?" _

"_Ugh, same old boring cr-"_

_Mal stopped mid sentence when he saw the glare Angela was sending him. She hated swearing. Cynthia was upstairs in her room, completing her homework, so it was only Mal and Angela present. Mal sauntered over and sat down on the sofa beside his mother. She quickly reached over and placed her soft, delicate hand over his, stroking it gently._

"_Malachi, what's bothering you?"_

"_N-Nothing." Mal lied_

"_Mal, you're my son, you can't lie to me I can read you like a book. Now what's the matter?" _

"_Well," Mal sighed "It's just that... I dunno, it feels like I'm not going anywhere lately. It's the same old thing: get up, go to school, and come home, dinner, homework, sleep. I mean, I'm bored of that, and it's not like I have anyone to play with anymore since Dad... left."_

"_Malachi..." Angela whispered, pulling him close "It'll be alright you know. You know I go to see your father sometimes, why don't you come with me one time? I'm sure he'd love to see you... and as for the routine, why don't you occupy yourself some other way? Like writing or drawing or, oh I dunno, singing?" _

"_Singing?" _

"_Yeah, I've heard you sing to yourself when you do your homework mister, and you have an amazing voice."_

"_You have to say that, you're my mom." _

"_No I don't, but it's true. Tell you what, I'll sign you up for that choir in church and-"_

"_No!" Mal protested "I'm not joining some choir; I'll get bullied for sure!" _

"_No you won't, besides it's something to do right?"_

"_Yeah... but... I don't sing in front of people." _

"_You'll be amazing Malachi, I promise... do it for me?" _

_Mal groaned and snuggled closer to Angela, who gently ran her fingers through his blonde hair. _

"_I hate it when you say that, because then I have to agree..." _

"_Not necessarily, but it would make me happy."_

_Mal looked up to his mother, who was smiling at him, the deep blue of her eyes swallowing him whole. He thought it over for a long time, and didn't want to make her upset; since it was rare for her to smile now that Jacob wasn't around._

"_Fine," He mumbled "I'll do it... but only for you, and no recording it!" _

"_Malachi, thank you!"_

_Angela squeezed her little boy tightly in her arms. Mal struggled to breath, but weakly hugged her back._

"_M-Mom... Can't breathe."_

"_Oh, sorry." _

_She gently released him and Mal took in a breath of cold air. Angela giggled at his reaction and stood up, extending her hand to Mal. He jumped off the sofa and took her hand, feeling the softness of her skin brush against his._

"_Where are we going?" He asked, curiosity rising in him._

_Angela just smiled and began to walk towards the door, taking Mal with her. She turned around and called up the stairs to Cynthia, to let her know she was going out. Her response was a loud 'OK!' and nothing more. Angela smiled and opened the door, gesturing for Mal to follow. When they got to the car, Mal asked where they were going again, and this time Angela turned to face him. She smiled wildly and said,_

"_To sign you up of course!"_

"_Mooomm!" Mal moaned, shaking his head._

_Angela laughed and started driving towards the church, with Mal sat in the passenger seat, with his arms folded across his chest._

* * *

"Ah hell, she made you join the choir?" Jacob moaned

"Yep, I only did it so she'd be happy."

"Awww..." Natara giggled "You're so sweet, _choir boy_."

"Whatever, _Princess_, do I have to remind you of that picture I have of you in that dress on Halloween?"

"... No..." Natara mumbled. "Ass hole."

Mal laughed and leaned over, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. Natara smiled and rested her head on Mal's shoulder, falling silent. Jacob just winked at Mal, who shot him a glare.

"_Anyway,_" Mal said "Mom was alright, I mean she missed you but we all did. She went to see you every now and again, so that made it bearable."

"Yeah, I looked forward to those days..." Jacob smiled, lost in his own thoughts. "Mal... I have to go soon, and I dunno when I'll see you again, but..."

Mal stopped him by reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him and nodded.

"I know, I love you too."

Jacob's eyes went wide for a second, and he broke into a huge grin. He gave Mal one last smile before turning and walking towards the door.

"Dad?" Mal called out before he could leave.

"Yes, son."

"I... I forgive you."

Jacob turned around slowly and Mal swore he could see tears filling his Dad's eyes.

"Y-You mean that?"

"Every word." Mal nodded

Jacob smiled sadly and ran over, gathering his son up in a hug; even Natara got caught up in this one and giggled. Mal smiled and held onto Jacob for a while, neither one of them wanting to let go. Natara was the first one to pull away, making the other men pull back too. Jacob leaned forward and gently kissed Mal on his forehead before looking him in the eye.

"Thank you, Mal. Oh, and no one can know about this, it's our little secret."

Without another word, he turned on his heels and walked out the door, disappearing from sight in moments. Mal and Natara were left standing there, as they watched him go. When he was no longer in sight, Natara turned to Mal and took his hand.

"You did a good thing." She smiled

"Thanks, but I meant it. For some unknown reason... I forgive him. For all the bad things he's done, he's still my Dad, and honestly did want the best for me... he just went about it the wrong way."

"Yeah... He's a good man deep down."

Mal nodded, and turned to Natara, giving her a quick kiss.

"I knew this place was a good thing, I've gained so much from coming here again!"

"Mm... me too."

"Come on, whatcha say we get dressed and head on out, I'm starving."

"Is all you think about food?"

"Well, that and you."

"Cheesy Mal, real cheesy."

"Yeah, that was pretty cheesy, my bad."

Natara laughed and went over to get her things, while Mal did the same. After getting changed, they drove back to and went to a coffee shop where they had breakfast and planned the rest of their day together.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amy and Kai walk into the precinct early morning, Kai rushes over to the coffee machine and grabs two cups, handing one to Amy.

"You sure you of all people should be having coffee, Kai?" Amy giggled "Remember last time when you-"

"Yes Ames, I remember..." Kai looked down at his feet "I still don't get why we have to go to work today!"

"Because we're needed today!"

"I could be at home, chillin' with my crew and playing the new Call of Duty game that just game out! It's bad ass!"

"So... technically you mean you'd be sat at home, alone, in your underwear, playing on a game with other nerds around the globe."

"Yeah! Wait... no!"

Amy giggled and walked down to the crime lab, with Kai hot on her heels, trying to protest and change her mind. He used a bunch of excuses, but Amy was having none of it. She just took a seat at her work station and booted up her computer, while sipping her steaming hot coffee. While Kai droned on in the background, Amy just tuned him out and sighed, sinking into her chair. She sipped her coffee and smiled thinking _'Ah, it's good to be back...'_

And she meant every word.

* * *

_**The End. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story, review? :)**_

_**Also (I say this at the end of every chapter) check out my new Manga/Anime website at 'mollysmanga . weebly . com' (Remove the spaces) since I'll be doing new tutorials on how to draw characters that you or anyone else puts forward, so spread the word! Thanks! **_


End file.
